


Tres shots y whisky

by gphantomhive



Series: Una serie de 5 eventos afortunados y 1 desafortunado [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gphantomhive/pseuds/gphantomhive
Summary: Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse de la vida de soltero que habían estado disfrutando desde sus quince primaveras y harían lo posible para seguir en ella.Así que cuando Iwaizumi recibe la carta de sus padres sobre la propuesta de matrimonio que habían conseguido para ampliar su compañía y negocios Iwaizumi junto con su mejor amigo tuvo que actuar rápido...Tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que antes de gritar auxilio ya había tocado fondo.





	1. Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien quiere escuchar las canciones que me inspiran pueden darle click al enlace :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hr3m2al2y7vsrvrtwbz7kbo8p/playlist/6xDQq18NJiZJ9rzIDBw0u8?si=6plpywx_SGWYyPDYzex3WQ)

-¿En serio piensas que la única opción es contratar a una prostituta?- lo reprendió su mejor amigo que encontraba con una botella de Flor de caña en la mano. 

Habían estado bebiendo toda la noche desde que se enteraron sobre la propuesta de matrimonio arreglado que tendría Iwaizumi con una linda omega, hija de uno de los socios de su padre. Para ambos había sido la sentencia de juventud y sus fiestas hasta altas horas de la madrugada a la que estaban acostumbrados.

En su léxico no estaba la palabra pareja y mucho menos matrimonio.

Los agarró desprevenidos, a ambos, y es que todavía podían sentir el sabor amargo que les dejo la noticia cuando leyeron aquella carta dirigida exclusivamente hacia el alfa que en ese momento se encontraba con un puro en la mano.

-Una dama de compañía pensaba yo-dijo finalmente luego de exhalar una gran cantidad de humo-no sabía que te gustaba ese mundo pero no lo compartas conmigo, Tetsuro  
El otro alfa decidió ignorar a su amigo y termino colapsándose en el piso con un vaso de ron en una mano y uno de whisky en la otra.

A ninguno de los dos le gustaba la noticia y tenían razón para tal.

Uno porque era a quien le estaban proponiendo el matrimonio y al otro por la presión social que vendrá de parte de su familia por seguir los pasos de su amigo. Habían pensado en las posibilidades de anular dicho contrato pero la única opción disponible y que tendría buenas repercusiones sería la de la prostituta o “dama de compañía” como lo llama Iwaizumi.

-tendrá que ser una muy exótica y con mucha presencia porque la que te ofrecieron no está para nada mal-señaló Tetsuro con el ron en la mano-jamás había visto una omega con tanta presencia y eso que solo es la foto.

-Tetsuro, tu nunca has visto a una omega-una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de su amigo quien dejó escapar ese punto

-los hombres tiene algo más deliciosos entre sus piernas-su lengua recorrió sus labios y una mirada de asco se posó en la de su amigo-aunque no es algo que puedas constatar

-no sé porque seguimos siendo amigos-terminó el puro con una gran calada-volviendo al tema ¿conoces algún lugar de ese tipo?

-no frecuento lugares de ese tipo-recalcó Tetsuro lo último. Pero, puedo hace unas cuantas llamadas y consigo el lugar adecuado

Iwaizumi asintió y espero a que su amigo realizara la magia que desde hace años ha estado haciendo junto con él. La amistad que tenían había comenzado como una con el único propósito de casarse y conservar el linaje sin embargo, el plan de sus padres había fallado cuando ninguno de los dos sintió deseo sexual por un alfa sino que tenían todo un fetiche por los omegas y ¿quién los culpaba?

En la ciudad que habitaban los omegas eran poco comunes y eran hasta exóticos por el simple hecho del desborde de feromonas que daban con solo una mirada. Ya no se les podía llamar el sexo débil y eso lo había dejado claro un muchacho con pelo anaranjado que había escalado hasta la cima en el mundo de los Yakuza y encubierto todo ese trabajo ilegal con el negocio exitoso de bienes y raíces al que su esposo lo había incorporado. 

Los omegas habían sacado provecho en las ultimas década en el mundo de los negocios con sus encantos irresistibles hasta para el beta mas santo de todos y eso le había encantado a los dos amigos que habían presenciado el dulce olor de una calentura de parte de unos de sus amigos de la infancia, Akaashi.

Ninguno de los dos hizo algo porque su amigo había sido reclamado por el hijo mayor de un comandante sin embargo, ese dulce olor había despertado sus deseos mas profundos de conquistar y reclamar con una marca en el cuello a un omega.

Aún así, no estaban listos para dejar de saborear cuantos omegas se les pusieran en sus caminos por lo que la idea de contratar una dama de compañía para evitar que la primavera de su juventud fuera arrebatada no sonaba para nada mal en los oídos de Iwaizumi.

Esperó a que su amigo hiciera las llamadas necesarias para dar con un buen lugar y no uno de mala muerte como había sido el primero al que fueron cuando comenzaron con su linda y pasional travesía.

Tetsuro terminó la llamada con un largo suspiro que inquieto a su amigo-lo bueno es que no serás el único con una dulce damita

Y la noticia se había regado mas rápido de lo que ambos hubieses queridos. Tenían que actuar rápido y lo harían pues entre las llamadas hecho por Tetsuro estuvo la de un amigo no tan lejano que les recomendó su bar que quedaba afuera de la ciudad.

 

 

El lugar se encontraba en una de las zonas mas lujosas y preciosas de la ciudad y eso decía mucho del porque Iwaizumi jamás había ido por esos lados.  
A pesar que era el hijo de un reconocido hombre de negocios y principalmente un alfa, esa zona era una de las que mas evitaba por el sin número de escándalos que traía consigo. Aparte de ser tierra de yakuzas también era la tierra de las mas desbordantes y peligrosas fiestas hechas por betas para alfas y omegas.  
Los betas se aprovechaban de su estatus como simple observantes de las necesidades primitivas de ambos géneros y terminaron liderando los burdeles, prostíbulos y en este caso las agencias de acompañantes. 

Sin embargo la agencia a la que iban era liderada por un omega que Tetsuro e Iwaizumi conocían muy bien pues además de ser su amigo de la universidad era la pareja del capitán del correspondiente equipo nacional de vóleibol.

-no pensaba que estaría metido en este mundo-dijo Iwaizumi mientras apagaba su celular luego de haber detenido el automóvil -ni siquiera sabía que este lugar era una agencia-suspiró frustrado pues esto destrozaba toda la imagen que tenían de su amigo que pasaba sonriendo y hablando maravillas de su pareja todo el tiempo

-agradece que tenemos a alguien en este mundo-le recordó Tetsuro-sino ya estaríamos en las noticias de las cinco

Salieron del automóvil sin dar mas vueltas al asunto porque ambos sabían el riesgo que tendrían de ser capturados sin ninguno de sus guardaespaldas ni ayudantes que los harían escapar fácilmente del lugar si llegara la prensa amarillista.

 

En la entrada los recibió un hombre que lucía un traje que habían jurado ver en la colección de verano en parís. No dijo mucho y la ausencia de cejas lo hizo ver aun más tenebroso de lo que aparentaba con el arma en su poder, que si no hubiera sido porque se acomodó la faja en su pantalón hubiera pasado desapercibido, sin embargo, Tetsuro recalcó que había sido a propósito. 

En menos de cinco segundos se le unió otro hombre que tenía una mirada que gritaba arrogancia en su máxima exponencia y eso resultaba difícil cuando sabían cómo era Tetsuro. Ambos compartieron miradas y exhalaron una vez mas antes que el segundo hablara, no sin antes comerlos vivos de pies a cabezas. Iwaizumi casi se sintió violado por eso gesto y aquello era imposible.

-¿se le perdió algo a la realeza?-preguntó sin ánimos de ser amigable para alguien que le pagaban por llamar a la gente a su agencia.

Que realmente no parecía, mas bien daba la fachada de ser un pub más que, gracias a la explicación de Tetsurro unas horas antes, Iwaizumi comprendió que este tipo de trabajo no era algo limpio y por eso todo “verdadero” negocio se hacía en las habitaciones que ofrecía el lugar. 

Por eso fue difícil ignorar la música que se escuchaba cada vez que entraban o salían personas rebosando de la alegría que ambos alfas podían imaginar que no era la alegría natural que cualquiera en su sano juicio podía sentir.

-Sugawara Koushi-mencionó Tetsuro sin dejarse llevar por la provocadora sonrisa del segundo hombre. 

-oh-exclamó siempre el segundo reacomodándose y dándole una palmada en el hombro al primero-ya vuelvo.

 

Finalmente entraron hacia las puertas del mismo infierno. 

El humor a cigarrillo y marihuana rebosaba en el lugar y ninguno de los dos podía oler alguna feromona y por un momento pensaron que los omegas no estaban entre las opciones de la agencia. El pensamiento se alejó rápidamente cuando escucharon al dj hablar por el micrófono solicitando la presencia de las bailarinas que pasaron justamente al lado de ellos y lo sintieron. No de parte de ellas pero si de la habitación del que habían salido ellas.

-tenemos a nuestro mejor personal en un espacio mas lujoso-dijo el hombre que ahora se encontraba dando una sonrisa de honesta hospitalidad.

Y no mintió. A dentro no se comparaba con el desorden de afuera. Todo se encontraba nítido con una gran candelabro en el centro de la habitación que reconocieron como el verdadero lobby y una muchacha se encontraba recibiendo una llamada mientras un joven estaba con los ojos bien puestos en sus uñas. Se las estaba limando y jamás levanto su mirada a pesar que el guardaespaldas se los presento a Shimizu después de haber terminado la llamada.

-bien, ya le diré al jefe-ante la mención de aquella palabra Iwaizumi y Tetsuro tuvieron que suprimir una risa porque el jefe al que se recibían tenia pinta de todo menos de jefe. Se escuchaba como si un hombre de metro noventa con una voz tosca y grave y unos cuantos kilos demás saldría de la puerta a recibirlos sin embargo, no era así.

El hombre se despidió no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al joven que ahora había subido la mirada para acomodar su cabello con unas horquillas

-si me podrían seguir-dijo la secretaria levantándose y guiándolos hacia el vestíbulo que mostraba un ancho considerablemente enorme y con una alfombra de como rojo que lucía con el aspecto puro y blanco del lugar. 

El olor que ante habían sentido se había esfumado a medida que pasaban por el sin número de puertas que se encontraban colocadas a los lados y supusieron que el olor a omega había sido del joven y no en sí de la habitación

-no corremos el riesgo que alguien violente en contra de nuestro personal-mencionó vagamente Shimizu.

-¿por los omegas?-preguntó Tetsuro

-si, por ellos. Tenemos de cada género pero los omegas son los que mas sufrirían si un alfa se descontrolara-siguió, mirando esta vez a Tetsuro- aunque también evitamos cualquier altercado entre ellos mismos.

-qué bueno que Koushi se encargue bien de todos ustedes-dijo Iwaizumi con una sonrisa. Le agradaba saber que cada uno estaba bien protegido y que realmente podía llamarse jefe

Finalmente se detuvieron y Shimizu abrió la puerta haciendo pasar a los alfas en la oficina que se encontraba ordenada de manera cuidadosa con un librero detrás del escritorio del jefe y un sofá en forma de U en una de las esquinas. Un minibar estaba justo al lado de ellos y no se les pudo escapar el hecho que dudaban que alguna de esas botellas fuera tocada por su amigo.

-muchas gracias, Shimizu-la voz era suave y el aspecto del omega era deslumbrante. No se veían desde hace un año por el horario apretada de los tres pero eso no dejo que ambos alfas se les escapara un suspiro cuando vieron a su amigo.

Era algo platónico lo que Iwaizumi y Tetsuro tenían por Koushi.

La marca de belleza que se postraba por debajo de su ojo izquierdo, la sonrisa que acaparó sus corazones desde el momento en que la vieron en los cursos de inducción que tuvieron en su primer año de la universidad, el cabello que ambos habían olido cuando ambos se encontraron rodeados por esos brazos buscando consuelo en sus días tristes y aquel cuello que alguna vez desprendió un olor a canela cuando Koushi se encontraba necesitado de cariño.

Sin embargo, ese mismo cuello se encontraba marcado y presumido orgullosamente por su amigo quien además tenía una alianza en su mano izquierda, específicamente el dedo anular y volvieron a suspirar porque se acordaron que su amigo estaba felizmente marcado y casado con un alfa.

-jamás pensé que los vería por estos lados-sonrió mientras les señalaba los asientos enfrente de su escritorio

-mucho menos nosotros

-los gajes del oficio, supongo

-si administración de empresas se refiero a esto entonces que bueno que hayas encontrado trabajo-dijo Tetsuro colocando el dorso de la manu en su barbilla y el codo sobre su escritorio.

-no podría soportar mirarte como esposa trofeo-admitió Iwaizumi mirando la fotografía que tenía Koushi junto con su esposo. Ambos sonreían casualmente y sabía la historia detrás de esa captura porque él la había tomado.

-y a mí me alegra saber que quieran tomar la compañía de su padres sin tener un pie en el altar-les sonrió y ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír-deben dejar de hacer eso, estoy casado ahora-mostró su dedo anular orgullosamente-aunque eso nunca los detuvo.

-la cara de tu esposo si-respondió Tetsuroo asintiendo bruscamente en el proceso.

-por mucho que quisiera hablar de lo maravilloso fue verlos casi atragantándose en su propia saliva cuando les pateo el trasero luego de verlos abrazándome muy sexualmente- a pesar que Koushi se reía ante la memoria, los alfas no lo hicieron y mas bien sintieron aquella patada nuevamente-la noche no es tan joven y vinieron a solicitar de mis servicios  
-mjm-carraspeo Iwaizumi-necesitamos dos damas de compañías.

-bueno yo un caballero de compañía-especificó Tetsuroo cruzando sus piernas con una sonrisa traviesa.

-me da lo mismo-dijo Iwaizumi-solo es por unos días y eventos.

-bueno-Koushi asintió y abrió el portátil con demasiada elegancia-por mucha confianza que tengamos necesito hablar individualmente con cada uno para saber que compañero les ofrezco.

La voz del omega sonó profesional y tanto Iwaizumi como Tetsuro se sintieron orgullosos de él. En la universidad era demasiado tímido y por breves lapsos dudaba de ser alguien reconocido y respetado pero ahora, el aura que irradiaba en la habitación era de un jefe, de un líder que había conseguido el sueño de fundar su propio negocio…fuera ilegal una parte.

-comenzaré yo, si no tienes problema-dijo Tetsuro e Iwaizumi aceptó.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a uno de los sofás que se encontraban en largo vestíbulo. Suspiro e intento negar las ansias de sacar un cigarrillo y fumar gustosamente.  
Si estaba en lo correcto tendría que decirle a Koushi sobre las preferencias que tenía con respecto a sus deseos sexuales o apariencias en los omegas. Y lamentablemente ni él sabía cuáles eran. Solamente le gustaba el olor que desprendían y eso era lo único necesario para acostarse con ellos. Por eso no tenía muchas noches de sexo como Tetsuro y mucho menos había tenido una larga relación como Koushi.

Por mucho que le enseñaran muchas personas que la personalidad era importante no podía evitar dejarse guiar por la apariencia que le reclamaba su estatus social y debía admitir que no le importaba pero le molestaba el hecho que a veces el olor podía reclamarle todos sus sentido pero la apariencia combinada con la personalidad no ayudaban en nada.  
Suspiró una vez mas luego de recordar la fotografía de la que posiblemente sería su prometida. Era linda, lo admitía pero el olor que desprendía en la cena que tuvo juntos con los socios de su padre en donde ella se encontraba presente no había sido llamativo y la personalidad había sido plana. Demasiado.

Iwaizumi estaba harto del típico omega sumiso que respondía ante los mandatos de un alfa. Por lo que no quería dejar escapar este momento en el que podría conocer a alguien que llenara sus expectativas. Rezaba por lo que sea que le dijera a Koushi se materializara en una persona pero le daba pena decir un buen olor.

Ese era el deseo mas primitivo de un alfa y le daba pena que supieran sobre ese fetiche que había quedado en la era de las cavernas.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que habían pasado 3 minutos desde que se había sentado y las ansias por un cigarrillo le ganó. 

Decidio levantarse para salir al balcón y fumar libremente. Sin embargo, en cuanto salió del vestíbulo y jaló aquellas puertas su nariz fue violada peligrosamente con un olor a chocolate y dulce de leche y si de algo estaba seguro es que Iwaizumi podía comer aquello por el resto de vida y jamás cansarse.

Pero en ese momento sintió que podía desfallecer en cuanto su mirada captó el origen de ese aroma tan asombroso y celestial. Frente a él se encontraba un muchacho con un cigarrillo en la mano. El olor que emitía el personaje era lo suficientemente fuerte y rico como para borrar rastro del grotesco olor a nicotina.

En su cerebro no había registro de cómo formar las palabras cuando observó cómo el muchacho dirigió toda su mirada hacia él y por un momento algo tembló en su entrepierna.  
Mejor dicho su entrepierna tembló.

No pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada a la persona que se encontraba en frente suyo que juro era omega por la manera en que el olor invadía ese espacio a pesar de estar abierto y poder ser combinado con el olor la naturaleza. 

 

¿Qué tan fuerte era ese olor? Se preguntó Iwaizumi antes de fantasear con tenerlo encerrado solo para él en una habitación.

 

Respiró una vez mas antes de caer en la cuenta que el omega había dado unos cuantos pasos antes de exhalar en su nariz molestando a sus bulbo olfatorio por la brusca entrada de nicotina a su interior.

-deberías buscar una habitación-señaló el muchacho hacia abajo e Iwaizumi se hubiera sentido avergonzado por la clara erección que intentaba salir de sus pantalones de no ser por la sonrisa traviesa que le daba el omega- o puedo aliviarte son ningún compromiso-guiñó su ojo izquierdo tan delicadamente que por un momento olvidó que se encontraba en la tierra. Ni siquiera Koushi lo hizo sentir así alguna vez y eso que en un momento dado el pobre omega había sido protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales.

Los ojos color miel que se encontraban a diez centímetro de distancia hicieron que parpadeara y saliera de trance mirando ahora si el personaje completamente.

Jamás, jamás pero jamás había visto a un omega sea hombre o mujer vestir un traje rojo y verse tan sexualmente activo. 

Había visto lucir a personas con vestimentas de color rojo pero a pesar de lo pasional que eso debía verse al final terminaban por verse ridículamente exagerados pero cuando sus ojos pararon en el hombre delante suyo pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía por tanta sensualidad capturada en un solo hombre. No llevaba corbata y aquello solo mejoraba el hecho que el cuello de su camisa blanca se encontrara ligeramente abierta exponiendo atrevidamente sus glándulas. El maravilloso largo de sus piernas que se encontraban envueltas cuidadosamente hacían que Iwaizumi quisiera quitarle ese pedazo de tela para así tocarlas en toda su gloria.

Tragó saliva reprimiendo los instintos de aspirar el olor de su cuello.

-¿trabajas aquí?

-Tooru Oikawa- respondió a la pregunta no realizada-y deberías saber que es un lugar exclusivo por lo que obviamente trabajo aquí- su voz no era grave y tampoco aguda. Era perfecta. Parecía estar preparada para una discusión y para gemir suavemente el nombre de Iwaizumi.

-no sabía que este lugar tendría un gusto refinado-mencionó intentando oírse casual. Se le había olvidado hasta como flirtear y eso en él era una experiencia completamente nueva

-supongo que es tu primera vez utilizando nuestros servicios- ignoró el cumplido entre líneas que Iwaizumi había hecho y muchas veces había impactado a mas de una omega pero al parecer hoy no era su día de suerte

-es algo de vida o muerte para mis relaciones sociales-intentó seguir el ritmo

-que tengas que depender de una pareja para mantener tu vida social intacta es algo sorprendente en la sociedad de hoy ¿no lo crees?-dijo para luego inhalar el cigarrillo que no iba a durar mas de dos caladas

-sin esa necesidad no existirían estos tipos de negocios-atacó controlando la gran patada a su orgullo.

-creo que el deseo sexual es lo que mantiene a estas agencias rebosando de dinero pero como tú quieras-sonrió u una vez mas intento controlas sus instintos que le gritaban que lo poseyera en ese momento a pesar que este omega no estuviera en calentura. Dios. 

¡¿Cómo sería durante su ciclo?!

Removió esos pensamientos porque no había venido este lugar buscando aliviar sus frustraciones sexuales sino a buscar a alguien que lo ayudar a evitar su condena a una vida seria y responsable en el aspecto amoroso.

Carraspeó unos buenos cinco segundos antes de seguir con la plática-¿desde hace cuánto trabajas aquí?

-alto ahí, tigre-una breve sonrisa junto con una vuelta de ojos recibió Iwaizumi de su acompañante-esta conversación solo puedo y quiero tenerla con alguien que pague por mis servicios no con un completo extraño-se detuvo antes de botar al piso su cigarrillo y aplastarlo con demasiada lentitud y gracia- aunque eres mucho mejor en persona.

Una breve maldición paso por su mente e intentó no perder la postura. De todas las personas que se había encontrado ninguno se detuvo para darle una segunda mirada. Sabía perfectamente que su presencia penetraba en los sentidos de cualquier omega y alfa…incluso podía alardear sobre recepción que tenía en betas pero en ese lugar pasó como un alfa mas, no como alguien de la alta sociedad y había sido perfecto hasta que el omega en frente suyo hizo conexión y supo con quién hablaba.

-no te preocupes-interrumpió todos sus pensamientos que le gritaban que se largara de ahí no sin antes hablar con Koushi sobre desaparecer al omega- hay confidencialidad en este lugar de parte del personal-suspiró cuando vio la mirada aun insegura del alfa- aquí no solo se hace este tipo de trabajo. Hay mas cosas que esto-subió ambos brazos y sonrió- Esto es lo mas superficial que sabrás.

Pensó un breve momento en lo que había escuchado pero, no quería saber mas sobre este negocio porque no planeaba que la imagen de Koushi fuera destrozada tan rápido y tampoco era algo que le interesaba. Koushi era su amigo y le importaba su persona no el negocio en el que estuviera.

Aunque si se diera cuenta que estaba en algo mas grueso que drogas le patearía el trasero si eso hacía que mejorara el estilo de vida que podría tener.

Olió un aroma dulce nuevamente sin embargo esta vez no era con el que se había encontrado sino que era uno aún mas dulce, uno mas placentera haciendo que rugiera en bajo por el deseo.

-es interesante- escuchó al omega cerca y es que estaba casi encima de él- jamás había olido a un alfa de una manera tan violenta-aquello casi lo saca de sus casillas porque él tampoco había sido violado por el olor de un omega- estoy pensando seriamente en romper mis códigos-la erección que pensó se había calmada se puso mas viva de lo que pensó

 

Él era.

 

Él era lo que había estado buscando desde que su instinto primitivo se manifestó a la corta edad de trece años. Por un momento vio pasar el momento en que se acercaría y terminaría con esa mínima distancia que los separaba. Vio cómo iba a devorar aquellos labios rosados que le rogaban su atención y pensó en cómo iba a descargar toda la energía encerrada en su entrepierna con la hermosa escultura que tendría debajo de él o encima de él. 

Y lo iba hacer porque pudo ver la mirada de lujuria que el omega le estaba dando y el desprendimiento de feromonas que inundaron bruscamente el lugar abierto. Sus cuerpos se deseaban, podía sentirlo y olerlo. Tanto él como el omega lo querían, lo necesitaban...

 

Lo deseaban.

 

Y antes que pudiera realizar su cometido escuchó como la puerta se abrió y la voz de Testsuro se escuchó no sin antes tener una leve pausa para continuar con el aviso que había terminado y era su turno. El ambiente se alivianó pero no dejaba de tener rastros del olor a chocolate y dulce de leche. Lamió sus labios luego de ver que el omega se había alejado para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos y seguir fumando.

-Era fuerte-murmuró Tetsuro

-lo era- contestó recordando nuevamente el olor y por un momento sintió celos porque su amigo había podido degustar de semejante platillo

-pero no es mi tipo- recalcó Tetsuro sintiendo la esencia de posesión que emitía Iwaizumi.-mi tipo lo acabo de conocer

Iwaizumi lo miró perplejo y se asombró de lo rápido que trabajaban por aquí. Tetsuro le mencionó que solo había hablado con él para acordar el contrato sin embargo, no podía evadir el olor de deseo que expulsó todo el cuerpo del alfa al mencionar el nombre de su acompañante, Kenma Kozume.

Dejó a Tetsuro en el sofá hablando en su celular con unos clientes de su compañía y miró con cautela la habitación.

-espero tengas en mente lo que quieres-dijo Koushi con una sonrisa- Intentamos llenar las expectativas de nuestros clientes a la hora de elegir…-

-Tooru Oikawa -lo interrumpió sentándose en el asiento-quiero a Tooru Oikawa conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, he pasado con una rara obsesión por el omegaverse desde noviembre y no he parado. Y NO SÉ POR QUE ME GUSTA LA PALABRA PUPS PARA REFERIRSE A LOS BEBES DE LOS OMEGAS.  
> Ufff, ya. Lo dije.  
> Feliz año nuevo y espero les guste y pongan kudos y/o comenten
> 
> Si quieren seguirme y hablar les dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gphantomhive13)


	2. Bacardi

Había dicho ese nombre por impulso, en el calor del momento…un calor inmenso si podía recalcar.

No tenía ni la menor lo que vendría con ese omega una vez Koushi sonrió y le dijo que estaba contento con la decisión que había tomado. Al parecer Oikawa Tooru era el mas cotizado y el más caro entre su personal y aún así era difícil de obtener por los gustos peculiares que decían en su contrato.

Si de algo había quedado claro en el principio cuando Koushi le habló un poco sobre la manera en que trabajaban ahí, era que la decisión al final siempre era del personal porque los que se verían en las manos de un completo extraño serían ellos. Ellos serían los responsables de llenar las expectativas del cliente por lo que aceptar cuidadosamente estaba muy claro en cada acompañante, principalmente en los omegas.

Lo peor para ellos era aceptar algo que jamás llenarían.

Por eso se sintió aliviado que Tooru Oikawa lo haya aceptado y echo la vista gorda cuando se encontraron cara a cara en la oficina del jefe.

-lo tendrás completamente por un mes-mencionó Koushi una vez se despidió de Tooru Oikawa-ya sean para salidas o no, él estará contigo por un mes-recordó esa parte del contrato y quiso preguntar si era así para todos-y espero hayas leído muy bien la parte subrayada que decía sobre el consentimiento sexual. Sé que no eres un depravado o un violador pero nunca está de más recordarlo.

-no hay problema

-él puede pasar meses sin sexo-mencionó Koushi sentándose sobre su escritorio-no te lo digo como amigo ni como alguien que mira a su personal como un simple objeto sexual sino como el dueño de este negocio que se preocupa ppor el personal-suspiró y posicionó el contrato en sus muslo-así que no esperes liberar tu frustración sexual con él -Iwaizumi lo miro avergonzado.-tenemos a otro personal para eso.

La pista que le dio Koushi sobre un posible prostíbulo entre sus manos le dejo un sabor amargo en su boca pero decidió mantenerse callado. No quería menospreciar ni juzgar el negocio del que tanto se sentía orgulloso su amigo-consensual, entiendo.

-espero sepas manejarlo-se levantó siendo acompañado por iwaizumi que antes de despedirse completamente y cerrarle la puerta en la cara se detuvo-¡Ah! y si muestras algún signo de forcejeo, nosotros intervenimos inmediatamente.

Iwaizumi intentó que aquello no lo preocupara con posibles abusos en la compañía. Luego de unos segundos reprimió una sonrisa a la hora de poner un cigarrillo entre sus labios ya que estaba más que emocionado por su pareja. Sabía que no era algo real pero debía admitir que su presencia iba a ser lo suficientemente inmensa como para acabar con las miles propuestas que sus padres le habían hecho. Este omega era distinto.

 

Tooru Oikawa era especial.

 

 

Toruu Oikawa era especial, se repitió así mismo cuando notó el montón de valijas que se encontraba desparramadas al frente de la puerta de su apartamento. No había evidencia ni rastro del omega pero decidió meterlas en su lugar antes que hubiera personas preguntando por ellas. No quería a los vecinos husmeando en su vida. 

Las valijas pesaban poco pero no dejaban de ser muchas y no quiso preguntar sobre lo que pasaba por la mente de Tooru cuando escuchó que iban a estar por un mes juntos. Sabía que el omega era una persona con un pie en el mundo de la moda y el otro en el mundo de la seducción pues la última vez que lo vio pudo reconocer perfectamente lo caro que era su traje.

Ordenó las maletas en la habitación que muchas veces era ocupada por Tetsuro y deseo por un leve lapso de tiempo y culpa que todo terminara lo mas rápido posible. El omega era algo exquisito para sus sentidos pero no dejaban de ser un simple gigoló que lo ayudaría a desaparecer la propuesta de matrimonio. Y por mucho que le molestaban los entrometidos que eran sus padres en su vida amorosa, no le agradaba la idea de mentirles y mas sobre ese aspecto.

Sabía que ellos lo hacían por su bien. Ellos querían que Iwaizumi estuviera con alguien digno de él pero, él reconocía que lo último que necesitaba era este tipo de preocupación y mas en la edad en que estaba. Podía encargarse él mismo sobre su futuro.

Sobó su sien porque eso algunas veces lo relajaba pero esta vez recibió una ligera advertencia sobre una posible migraña y eso hizo que se levantara para buscar alguna pastilla y aliviar el dolor próximo.

-sé que mi presencia no es la mas relajante pero no soy una molestia—dijo la voz de Tooru y extrañamente relajó completamente a Iwaizumi. El dolor todavía seguía persiguiéndolo pero una ligera sonrisa escapo de sus labios y su ceño dejo de fruncirse.

-Tooru

-Oikawa—lo corrigió el omega dejando a un lado la maleta de mano color turquesa. Subió una ceja por la respuesta ruda—Mi nombre es algo que reservo para ciertas actividades  
-oh-fue lo único que pudo articular. Jamás había escuchado una respuesta tan indirectamente directa. Bebió todo el vaso antes de formular una respuesta-moví las valijas a tu habitación, cualquier cosa me puedes preguntar

Oikawa se sentó en el sofá que estaba en la sala y dio una mira cuidadosamente lenta por el lugar. Era amplio, mas que su estudio y Oikawa no pudo pensar en el despilfarro de dinero que generaba el montón de luces en el lugar, la televisión plasma frente suyo, el estéreo a un lado. No quiso siquiera imaginarse lo que gastaba mensual.

Oikawa recibía un buen sueldo pero eso no lograba ajustar para un apartamento caro como en el que se encontraba y tampoco le gustaba gastar dinero en algo que solo necesitaba para dormir así que optó por un pequeño estudio, suficiente para una cama, un baño, y una cocina. No recibía muchas visitas y las únicas que tenía le bastaba con una conexión a internet y listo para sobrevivir juntos. 

Escuchó como su cliente abrió la puerta de la refrigeradora para sacar lo que parecía un contendor de helado.

Tsk.

Realmente la diferencia en jerarquía podía notarse en el aire. Se notaba que Iwaizumi jamás había estado todo una noche sin luz mientras rezaba por que su comida dentro de la refrigeradora no se descompusiera y mucho menos sabía lo que era sentir la presión del siguiente recibo de luz y agua y mucho menos sabía lo que era bañarse en agua helada a las cuatro de la mañana con una temperatura de trece grados. 

Suspiró volteando los ojos internamente. Basta de sentir lástima por ti mismo, Tooru.

-dijiste que sería tu pareja- interrumpió la acción de Iwaizumi que estaba a punto de meter una cuchara con helado de chocolate a su boca-¿cómo planeas presentarme?  
Iwaizumi logró continuar con su acción antes de moverse al sofá y sentarse. Ofreciéndole un vaso con helado. El omega aceptó

-mis padres son exigentes con respecto a mis parejas y por eso no he tenido alguna-se detuvo para revolver el helado- y pensaron que si me conseguían una no tendría que matarme buscando alguna

-mmm-miró el helado porque no tenía mas que decir

-y creen que ella es lo mejor de todo. Pasaron hablando de todos los logros que ha realizado en la compañía, sobre lo bella y educada que es pero tú eres mucho mejor Oikawa...

-ni siquiera me conoces-dijo un poco incómodo. Ni siquiera sabía su color favorito o su cumpleaños y ya decía que era mejor que la omega que podía haber encontrado el cura para el cáncer

-eres más bella que ella.

-¿y el físico es lo mas importante en la vida?-preguntó incrédulo

-para mi si, aunque antes del físico tendría que elegir el olor y eso tú lo tienes-admitió Iwaizumi sin darse cuenta. Aquello envió escalofríos por toda su columna. 

¿Olor?

-solo eres mi cliente ¿lo sabes?-preguntó Oikawa intentando detener al alfa a pesar que que´ria seguir escuchando sobre su olor. No sabía porque pero el extraño cumplido lo hizo sentir nervioso.

-si-carraspeó Iwaizumi-lo siento, no es lo que parece…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Iwaizumi sabía que lo que había dicho fue arriesgado pero no sabía que iba a ser honesto tan fácilmente. Mierda, lo acababa de conocer pero el olor que infestó el lugar en cuanto Oikawa puso un pie no quería dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Maldito fetiche.

-lo que quise decir es que mis padres saben lo que me gusta y por eso van a creer esto-señaló el espacio entre ambos y rezó por que su acompañante estuviera bien con esa excusa

-no me importa si te llegas a enamorar-dijo Oikawa con una sonrisa-ya he lidiado con eso.

-no va a pasar, esto es estrictamente profesional

-pero-lo interrumpió-mis servicios solo son por un mes y si me quieres tratar como tu novio, amante, pareja, amigo, padre, hijo no tengo ninguna objeción siempre y cuando me pagues

-nos reuniremos con mis padres dentro de dos días. Ahí estará mis familiares y amigos mas cercanos-dijo ignorando lo que había mencionada Oikawa-tenemos que armar nuestra historia por si en un momento te encuentras sin mi compañía y a alguien se le ocurre abordarte.

-dime la historia y yo me encargo de escribirla-dijo Oikawa mientras posaba sus pierna en el muslo de Iwaizumi.

-¿te enseñan esto en la agencia?-preguntó Iwaizumi recibiendo sus piernas con gusto

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó inocentemente Oikawa-¿la seducción?

-la seducción, ser sensualmente honesto y…-quiso parar porque sintió un pequeña sensación en su nariz que hubiera ignorado de no ser por la cercanía que había puesto Oikawa entre su oreja y sus labios-tu olor-tenía la esperanza que lo último no haya sonado mas desesperado de lo que había sido pero, mandó al diablo todas sus plegarias cuando miró la sonrisa traviesa de Oikawa en su periferia.

Posicionó a Oikawa debajo suyo y respiró en su cuello oliendo ese dulce olor que comenzó a desprender grotescamente hace unos segundos. Era como si eso fuera tan fácil de controlar pero ambos sabían que no era así. Las feromonas solo actuaban de dos maneras cuando respondían de una manera tan sensual como en ese momento y eso solo ocurría en la calentura o lujuria de un omega.

Una risa pequeña se escuchó de los labios de Oikawa, cuando sintió los labios de el alfa posarse suavemente en su cuello, para luego tomar con sus manos ambas mejillas y detenerlo-es algo que reservo para unas cuantas ocasiones y esta-se movió poniendo a Iwaizumi nuevamente sentado- no es una de ellas. Al menos no ahorita

-lo siento

-tranquilo. Tú también tienes un encanto peculiar-el olor comenzó desparecer hasta solo dejar pequeños rastros que eran normales ante la presencia de un omega-y para tu pregunta no. La agencia no enseña esto…es simplemente algo que aprendí—la última palabra la alargo como si se había detenido en agregar al más

-no sabía que esto se podía aprender

-te puede enseñar-una pequeña apertura estaba al frente de Iwaizumi pero no quiso tentar su suerte así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Koushi me mencionó que eres bueno en otras facultades

-si-intentó agarrar nuevamente el helado pero se encontraba derretido-ser acompañante de un sin número de hombres de negocios no es tan fácil.

-¿un sin número?-algo comenzó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de Iwaizumi y era la posibilidad que el omega enfrente suyo haya vendido sus servicios a algún socio y eso hiciera que su acto se fuera al caño pero Oikawa puso una mano en su rodilla –no te preocupes. A la hora en que aceptamos un cliente también se investiga en la compañía en que trabaja para evitar futuros problemas y jamás he trabajado en el mundo de la tecnología hasta ahorita

-en que has trabajado, si no te molesta responder

-no habitúo hablar sobre mis trabajos anteriores-respondió sin mas Oikawa-pero este trabajo hace que tengas conocimientos sobre las distintas áreas comunes en una plática

-¿tienes que saber todo eso antes de solicitar trabajo en la agencia o te lo enseñan?-preguntó curioso.

-te interesa mucho este trabajo-contestó Oikawa-no te desveles por ello, jamás estarás en la obligación de solicitar trabajo en este tipo de compañías

Iwaizumi observó a Oikawa y pudo notar la tensión que se estableció en el ambiente. Suspiró porque lo último que quería era poner incómodo al quien sería su llave para la libertad y se arrepintió por haber hecho preguntas un poco personales. 

Era cierto. Él no debía interesarle el trabajo en que estaba Oikawa y por mucho que quería saber mas sobre el omega, no quería forzar una confianza casi inexistente entre de ellos.

-en la autopista-mencionó Iwaizumi captando la atención del joven que estaba sumergido en algunas memorias dolorosas que no le quería compartir a un cliente.-si preguntan dónde nos conocimos diremos que en la autopista.

-¿y qué?-preguntó Oikawa levantando su ceja-¿diremos que me dijiste “hola, fea” mientras tenía a mi padre al lado y te largaste de la nada? Déjame decirte que eso no funciona en la vida real y aún en la ficción fue lo más estúpido que he leído

-no-se rió Iwaizumi por el tono utilizado por el omega-diremos que se ponchó una llanta de mi auto y la única persona que se dignó a ofrecer ayuda fuiste tú  
-oh-contestó Oikawa—eso suena mas realista.

-lo siento si esperabas una historia especialmente idiota para nuestro encuentro pero, no quiero que piensen que ando diciendo sarcásticamente que alguien es feo.-Oikawa se rió y por primera vez sus hombros se relajaron

-tienes razón-se acomodó en el sofá con pose india y una sonrisa que detuvo el corazón de Iwaizumi en un instante-¿y cómo nos enamoramos?

 

 

La casa no había cambiado demasiado desde aquel verano de sus veinte años en el que se largó para compartir un apartamento con Tetsuro. Había olvidado lo intimidante que era el gran candelabro que lo recibía en la puerta principal cada vez que llegaba del colegio. A como también había olvidado lo frustrante que era tener a diez personas recibiéndolo todos los días cuando lo único que quiso muchas veces en su juventud era encerrarse en su habitación sin tener que hablar con alguien.

Su memoria casi le falla cuando recordó sobre el gigante retrato de sus padres juntos a sus hermanos que se postraba en la cima de las escaleras. Quiso hundir su cabeza en la fuente de su jardín porque la manera en que Oikawa quedo viendo el recordatorio de sus trece años era demasiado vergonzoso.

No había traído a su casa a nadie que no fuera Tetsuro por lo que alguna novia en su casa era un evento especial que sus padres habían estado rogando que pasara lo mas pronto. El sonido de un piano inundaba el lugar y pudo reconocer fácilmente la balada no. 1 in G menor, op. 23 de Frédéric Chopin. 

Por un momento pensó si Oikawa sabía de música clásica y algo en su interior le dijo que sí, que cómo iba a dudar de la perfección que estaba al lado suyo y que tenía como nombre Tooru Oikawa. Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza antes de ser interrumpido por el omega.

-así que tiene hermanos de los que nunca me advertiste-mencionó Oikawa poniendo débil el agarre que tenía alrededor de su brazo.

En los días desde su llegada habían pasado ideando todo el encuentro y enamoramiento entre ellos viéndose en la obligación de crear una temporal confianza para que los demás creyeran que eran una verdadera pareja por lo que tuvieron que conocerse un poco mas de lo debido. Desde sus gustos hasta sus disgustos. Y lo más superficial de cada una de sus familias pero Iwaizumi se había olvidado de sus hermanos, no como si le afectara.

-ellos no viven aquí-intentó excusarse

-¿y qué pasaba si se les ocurría pasar por aquí?-preguntó un poco molesto-¿qué me humillaran hablando sobre historias de tu infancia que jamás escuché?

-no creo que hablen sobre eso

-Dios-se rió Oikawa pero ahora más tranquilo-ahora si confirmo que nunca has tenido una relación con alguien y hasta dudo de tus amistades

-oye-intentó defenderse

-Mira. No tengo problema alguno pero debes decirme al menos algo vergonzoso para que sepan la confianza e intimidad que compartimos-intentó objetar lo que había escuchado pero Óikawa fue mas rápido- Hajime ¿quieres casarte?

La voz utilizada por el omega hizo que su piel hirviera de deseo pero se contuvo. Habían acordado que debían utilizar el primer nombre de ambos para ver la seriedad sobre su relación y eso había hecho que se masturbara con las fantasías en que Oikawa gemía su nombre de una forma suave y baja pero respiró profundo y negó con su cabeza  
-confía en mi entonces

 

Sus padres habían quedado perplejos ante la noticia de Iwaizumi. No comprendían las palabras relación-amor-novios en el mismo enunciado que el nombre de su hijo por lo que la presentación de quien Iwaizumi juro ser el amor de su vida los sorprendió demasiado.

Su madre se rio histéricamente mientras sus padres intentaba no desmayarse en ese mismo momento. Los demás presentes evitaron decir algo fuera de la raya por lo que felicitaron a la pareja.

Si algo que era bien visto pero a la vez una locura era presentar una pareja. Los alfas se encontraban en la cúspide de la sociedad y debían mantener un perfil impecable desde sus amigos, trabajos, romances y familia. Entre ellos el más respetado era el romance.

Cuando un alfa presentaba públicamente a su pareja, en especial aquellos sumergidos en la alta sociedad, era porque la relación había sido consumada y tenían planes de matrimonio. Algo muy arriesgado para un alfa que no tenía un sentido de responsabilidad.

Iwaizumi sabía lo que significaba eso al igual que Oikawa y por eso había agradecido inmensamente cuando el omega no había dado su brazo a torcer al escuchar la razón de su solicitud. Luego de un mes les dirá a sus padres que la relación no funcionó y aún no habían llegado a planear su rompimiento pero eso podía pensarlo luego.

Sus padres no se iban a meter mas en su vida amorosa y aquello lo dejaba respirar tranquilo.

-Quién iba a decir que nuestro Hajime iba ser algún día serio-dijo alguien a lo lejos luego que Iwaizumi terminara con la presentación de Oikawa y terminaran al lado de los bocadillos.

Aquella voz no se la esperaba y mucho menos en esos momentos, suspiró y miró al personaje con una sonrisa claramente fingida.-no sabían que estarían aquí—su cerebro le recordó agradecer mas tarde a Oikawa

-es la semana del mes en que vengo a actualizar a nuestros padres sobre nuestro punto en Rusia-aquel detalle había sido ignorado por Iwaizumi y maldijo internamente su memoria

-eso es lo de menos, Kaoru-dijo una voz de dama que ahora se encontraba demasiado cerca de Oikawa y parecía intimidarlo a pesar de la ventaja de altura que poseía el omega

-déjalo respirar, Sora-la alejó Iwaizmi mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Oikawa-no todos son amantes de la invasión al espacio personal-aquello sonó gracioso para Iwaizumi e incluso para Oikawa.

-Andar contigo significa que si lo ama-lo atacó la alfa que ahora se encontraba tomando una copa de vino del mesero. Andaba con un vestido blanco largo con un lazo alrededor de su cintura que la acentuaba perfectamente. Sus brazos se encontraban descubiertos y su piel pálida era acaparada por el labial rojo en sus labios. Sus ojos eran verdes aceitunas y Oikawa pudo hacer fácilmente la relación entre la muchacha e Iwaizumi quien a pesar de la diferencia de piel las expresiones eran idénticas.

-Hermana, no lo molestes-el anterior muchacho que había sido nombrado como Kaoru por Iwaizumi posó un brazo sobre el hombro de la muchacha-sufrirá con el matrimonio

La alianza en el dedo anular del muchacho brilló cegando casi por completo a Oikawa debido al reflejo del sol que chocó contra él. Las facciones eran mas suaves y su color de piel era una mezcla entre la muchacha e Iwaizumi. Los ojos eran igualmente verdes, mas claros que los de la muchacha pero mas oscuros que los del alfa al lado suyo, quien en ese momento se encontraba colocando con mayor firmeza su mano en las caderas de Oikawa. 

Sintió la sangre teñir un poco sus mejillas porque aquel contacto fue posesivo y Oikawa por mucho que odiaba admitir derrota en el control, aquello había sido refrescante y caliente.

-me presentaré porque no creo que el bruto de mi hermano haya comentado nuestra existencia-dijo la muchacha tomando los hombros de Oikawa y separándolo con fuerza de Iwaizumi-Sora Iwaizumi, la hermana mayor. Mucho gusto-lo dio un beso en cada mejilla y pudo oler el perfume que llevaba-eres lo mejor que ha podido estar entre los pantalones de nuestro Hajime

-¡Sora!-la reprendió Iwaizumi intentando separar al omega de las garras de su hermana pero los brazos de su hermano fueron mas rápidos.

-hace competencia con Suga y Akaashi-la proximidad no le molestó a Oikawa quien se rió ante lo dicho-mira, hasta la sonrisa es como escuchar a los ángeles.

-si-contestó serio Iwaizumi tomando la mano del omega y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo- y por eso te agradecería si quitaras tus sucias manos de él

-vaya, posesivo-sin embargo su hermano no dejo de acortar la distancia y tomó la mano de Oikawa para luego posicionar un beso en el dorso-Kaoru Iwazumi, el hermano mayor de este bruto y lamentablemente casado

-Kaoru-lo regaño su hermano y la dinámica entre hermano mayor y menor parecía ser al revés

-mi esposa no tiene esta aura de bomba ardiente y caliente como nuestro hombre presente

-en verdad no lo siento y deja de acosar a Tooru.

Su nombre dicho por Iwaizumi hizo que sonriera y los brazos alrededor de él se sintieran pesados y a punto de quemar su piel. La conversación que tenían entre los hermanos seguía girando en torno a él y negó internamente. Él sabía manejar este tipo de gente…las mariposas sociales endemoniadamente enérgicas y extrovertidas. Algo que no era Iwaizumi y aun así podía notar la relacion sanguínea entre estos tres personajes a medida que los segundos pasaban.

A pesar que Iwaizumi en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos no preguntó algo que fuera incomodar al omega o que demostrara falta de tacto o invadiera el espacio personal repetidas veces como lo habían hecho sus hermanos, podía observar el carisma y simpatía que desbordaba en el aire de cada hermano. Y aquello era algo que hizo que se sintiera atraído al omega la primera vez que lo vio en el balcón de la agencia. Y también algo que no lo hizo molestar cuando sus hermanos comenzaron a atacarlo con insinuaciones raras.

-Hajime-su voz interrumpió la discusión entre los hermanos y captó toda su atención-no deberías discutir mucho con ellos cuando apenas los ves dos veces al año-su voz fue suave y eso relajó evidentemente a Iwaizumi que se calló y terminó tocando su nuca en forma de disculpa.

Habían aclarado algo durante sus planes y era que Oikawa sería ese novio que podía calmar a un león hambriento dentro de una jaula y con un pedazo de carne enfrente de él e Iwaizumi sería ese león. Lo habían aclarado porque se miraría encantador y sorprendente ante los ojos de sus familiares que jamás habían visto a Iwazumi calmarse fácilmente gracias a alguien.

No es que Iwaizumi tuviera arranques de ira o viviera peleado con todo el mundo pero sus hermanos podían echarle leña al fuego con demasiada rapidez y habilidad y sacarlo de ese estado de frustración, enojo y desesperación era algo difícil de hacer hasta para sus padres.

Por eso cuando la mirada de incredulidad que cruzó en los ojos de sus hermanos, Iwaizumi no pudo evitar darle un beso los labios de Oikawa quien no se lo esperaba pero tampoco le molestó. Estaba acostumbrado a eso pero no a la suavidad que se postraron en sus labios que fueron abandonados en menos de dos segundos sintiéndose con ganas de mas.

-¿alguna vez has escuchado la historia del centro comercial en el día de navidad?-preguntó Kaoru luego de recuperar la postura.

-En el que todos fingieron demencia y dejaron que Hajime estuviera en una foto familiar de unos desconocidos por el resto de su vida-dijo Oikawa emocionado y juró que había ganado algo. Miró a Iwaizumi quien estaba rojo hasta el cuello y su hermana se retorcía ante la memoria

-hubieras visto como los padres intentaban alejarlo sutilmente pero él simplemente no lo hacía-no había restos de vino en la copa de Sora

-fue legendario-dijeron ambos hermanos mayores al unísono como si lo habían practicado desde tiempos inmemorables

-quisiera que estuviera Tetsuro para recordarte la vez en que lo atacaste pensando que era heterosexual-dijo Iwaizumi y su hermana hirvió ante la memoria del peor rechazo de su vida amorosa. Kaoru se detuvo y le dio unas palmadas a su hermana que antes de consolar más bien se burlaban ante cada contacto.

-Tetusuro se encuentra en los baños-mencionó su hermano luego de recibir un golpe por su hermana

-¿cuándo llegó?-no había recibido un mensaje de parte de su amigo y esperaba que estuviera con él ante la introducción de Oikawa que gracias al cielo estaba siendo manejable.

-lo vi antes que viniera a saludarlos pero…

-¿pero?

-no me digas que no pudo mantener su boca alejada del pene de su novio-volteó los ojos Sora quien tomo otra copa de vino. 

-¿tu qué crees?—una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Kaoru para luego dirigir su atención a Oikawa—Kuro y tú se llevaron el premio este año-Iwaizumi frunció el ceño—Jamás había escuchado unos gemidos tan gloriosos.

Ambos hermanos le dieron una patada pero no por eso su hermana no halago la apariencia de muñeca del novio de Tetsuro. Iwaizumi sonrió y acompañó a sus hermanos en la conversación cuando cambiaron de tema no sin antes dirigirle una mirada rápida a Oikawa.

Sin embargo los pensamientos del omega se encontraban nublados ante lo dicho por la hermana de Iwaizumi. Se sintió un poco incómodo en la posición que estaba porque un claro deseo de imitar la situación del amigo de Iwaizumi estaba arrasando por todo su cuerpo. Controló la liberación de feromonas que querían salir por la creciente lujuria en su entrepierna.

Estaba rodeado de alfas y no quería arruinar lo que había conseguido con Iwaizumi hasta el momento.

Pero ¿En serio tuvo que ponerse caliente por una imagen de la boca de Iwaizmi en su entrepierna? Intentó hacer memoria para ver si su ciclo se acercaba apero le faltaban aun quince días para eso. Trató controlarse porque estaba siendo poco profesional. ¿Cómo podía pensar en sexo en medio del trabajo? y un olor que invadió a su nariz le contestó la pregunta.

Iwaizumi se había inclinado un poco para responder algo a su hermano quien luego recibió un golpe de parte de su hermana. 

El cuello de Iwaizumi se encontraba demasiado cerca para su autocontrol y pudo sentir un aroma a madera y pinos. Se preguntó si el alfa lo estaba haciendo a propósito pero recordó donde estaba y se dio cuenta que Iwaizumi estaba emocionado. Hablar con sus hermanos lo emocionaban y aquello era reflejado en el olor que se encontraba embriagando las fosas nasales de Oikawa.

 

Tal vez realmente rompería códigos y la idea no le molestaba para nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve muchas ganas de dejarlo en el primer capítulo peroo me había dicho que quería que tuviera al menos 4 capítulos porque quiero hablar mas de esta historia y poder escribir lo que planeé mientras escuhaba National anthem de lana del rey.  
> Besos y abrazos!


	3. Jägermeister

—No me podía detener, Iwaizumi—sus ojos se encontraban brillando mientras su lengua no paraba de moverse—se vino cinco veces seguidas en mi boca. Fue lo mas celestial que he visto.

—Ugh, deberías reservarte todo eso para alguien que si le intere…—

—Era como si su pene estuviera diseñado para mi boca. Encajábamos perfectamente—la emoción en su voz jamás se iba a pesar de las interrupciones por su amigo—y sus gemidos. Dios, eran gloriosos. En ese momento creo que había alcanzado el nirvana. Todo él era- AUCH

—En serio no quiero escuchar un audio porno ahorita mismo—Tetsuro se sobó la parte de su cabeza que había hecho contacto con el puño de su amigo—entiendo que fue maravilloso pero no necesitas decirme todo el acto

—Pero es que no entiendes Iwaizumi. Éramos una sola persona en ese momento y solo con mi boca. Ahora imagínate cuando estemos en pleno coito

—No vuelvas a usar esa palabra en tu vida—la voz de Iwaizumi fue seria para luego suspirar cuando pensó que Tetsuro se había calmado

—Estoy seguro que su boca envolvería bien a mi p-IGHK, Iwaizumi

—Cállate si no quieres que sea mi pie en tu trasero

— ¡Oh! No sabía que estabas en eso—la cara de iwaizumi era de pocos amigos—ok, está bien. Solo entiéndeme. Si fuéramos omegas estaríamos hablando de esto mientras nos masturbamos con mucho fervor

—Agradezco no ser omega ahora que me pusiste esa imagen en mi mente—una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Tetsuro para luego levantarse y tomar una botella de whisky y llenar más su taza. Si una taza, en esos momentos quería zamparse una buena cantidad de whisky si eso lo hacía olvidar la experiencia religiosa que había tenido con Kenma Kozume—y ¿en serio Tetsuro? Los omegas no se pueden dar placer entre ellos mismos

—tu que sabes—lo interrumpió Tetsuro mientras ponía hielo en su bebida—no creo que se queden con las ganas mientras están revelando esas cosas—se sentó al lado de Iwaizumi quien puso toda su atención en él—los omegas solo confían entre ellos y cuando llega el punto donde quieren sentir placer y ser tocados…no vas a pensar que acuden a un alfa quien puede atacarlos—levante su taza para luego beber un poco—buscan a su mejor amigo omega para aliviar ese deseo y listo o bueno también pueden buscar a un beta.

—No creo que sea lo mismo—contestó Iwaizumi luego de asimilar la teoría de Tetsuro.

—obvio que no es lo mismo. Tu y yo sabemos que no es lo mismo tener en tus brazos a un alfa o a un beta siendo nosotros alfa—cerró sus ojos y una risa escapó de sus labios—estoy seguro que es lo mismo para ellos tener a un alfa como lo es para nosotros tener a un omega—abrió sus ojos mientras levantaba sus brazos para poner mas énfasis en sus palabras—algo único, algo valioso, algo natural.

— ¿Por eso terminan buscando a un alfa cuando llegan a ser lo suficientemente maduros?

—Geez, es mas que eso Iwaizumi. No todos los omegas buscan a un alfa para toda su vida aunque eso sea lo mas natural o el destino como nos enseñaron en el colegio. 

— ¿Destino?

—Si. Eso sobre las almas gemelas que solo pueden establecerse entre un omega y un alfa pero, todo ese asunto va mas allá del género. A medida que crecemos el destino termina siendo un simple cuento que nos hacía dormir por las noches. La sociedad va cambiando. Cada vez veo tanto a alfas como omegas ser felices con betas a pesar que ellos no logren satisfacer sus necesidades pero, ¿sabes por qué eso ocurre?

— ¿por qué lo importante es el amor?

— ¡Exacto y no! No menosprecio a los betas aunque no me atraen sexualmente y tampoco es como que ellos no pueden llegar a ser las maquinas sexuales que somos nosotros o las feromonas andantes que son los omegas pero ellos tienen algo que nosotros no tenemos y eso es control. Algo que cualquiera pueda amar.

—Tetsuro—por primera vez desde que habló, Iwaizumi quería detenerlo.

—no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona eso de no verse alborotado ante la calentura de un omega y solo lo sabré cuando tenga a mi pareja marcada pero saber que te mantienes en control y que no terminaste formando un lazo por error debe ser maravilloso—una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en los labios de Tetsuro—saber que primero floreció el amor antes que la lujuria…saber que no todo es por instinto, me alegra. Es algo natural que un omega se sienta atraído por un alfa y disfrute satisfacer sus necesidades con él.

Iwaizumi asintió entendiendo todo lo que decía Tetsuro—pero…

—Exacto. Pero, que sea natural no significa que dejan de tenernos miedo. Por eso muchos terminan buscando a un beta aunque eso no sea lo que necesitan pero eso es lo que quieren. Protección—Iwaizumi frunció el ceño—Es cierto, ya no es como en el pasado en que los omegas eran visto como seres inferiores y mucho menos como alguien para solo procrear—un suspiro salió de sus labios y bebió una vez mas—Hay leyes que los protegen y muchos de nosotros hemos demostrado que los respetamos como personas y los vemos como iguales pero, algunos omegas siguen teniendo miedo que todo vuelva a ocurrir. Las violaciones, los asesinatos, el tráfico de omegas…

—Tetsuro—la voz de iwaizumi había bajado hasta solo escucharse un murmuro.

—Lo peor es que no solo ellos sufren. Ser un alfa y convertirte en un animal cuando sientes la calentura de un omega…perder todos tus sentidos por ello da miedo. Ver a uno de tus mejores amigos como un simple pedazo de carne que quieres devorar es espantoso.

Las memorias impactaron en su piel. Se suponía que habían olvidado todo aquello…mejor dicho que ya lo habían aceptado. Se suponía que estaban hablando de los omegas masturbándose no de esto. Dios, se suponía que estaban hablando del maravilloso sexo oral que Tetsuro le había dado a su acompañante el día anterior. 

¿Cuándo se volvió en recordar la mirada de terror y miedo que habían visto en Akaashi cuando presentó su primera calentura? Habían olvidado aquel detalle. Luego de muchos años lo único que se acordaron era sobre la revelación de las preferencias de ambos alfas pero pensar que se les había olvidado las lágrimas de Akaashi, el ataque de pánico que tuvo mientras les gritaba, les imploraba que no lo atacaran.

—Tetsu, no le hicimos nada—le recordó Iwaizumi mientras posaba sus manos en la espalda de su amigo—nos controlamos y llamamos a nuestros padres—su tono era triste al recordar la mirada de terror.

—Yo sé—logró decir Tetsuro—pero jamás podré olvidar eso, jamás pensé que nosotros somos animales—aquello enojo a Iwaizumi quien frunció aún mas el ceño para luego sostener el rostro de Tetsuro entre sus manos—Hey, nosotros no somos los hijos de puta que violaron a omegas en el pasado y tampoco lo seremos. Akaashi nos dijo lo mismo ¿recuerdas?—buscó la mirada de Tetsuro en quien las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos—nos dijo que confiaba en nosotros. Solo fue por su primera calentura, todo era nuevo para él.

Intentó sonar convincente como lo había hecho hace diez años.

Muy en el fondo sabía que Akaashi había sentido la lujuria en sus cuerpos y por mucho que habían pasado juntos en la infancia y el amor que los tres sentían el uno por el otro, no significa que los instintos podían ser controlados ante una calentura.

Akaashi les pidió perdón por haberse mostrado con miedo pero ambos sabían que él no tenía la culpa y mucho menos necesitaba disculparse por temer por su vida así que ellos se disculparon y su amigo solo les sonrió y los abrazó. 

No hubo mas tragedias después de eso y mucho menos cuando su amigo se mostró reclamado el año siguiente por Kotaro Bokuto y el omega había aceptado con gusto pues había sido amor a primera vista.

Amor a primera vista.

Por primera vez se preguntó si eso realmente existía. Estaba de acuerdo con Tetsuro sobre lo difícil que era eso hoy en día pero si eso existiera todo sería fácil. Amar solo un omega por el resto de tu vida, no tener ojos para nadie mas…reclamar un destino juntos. 

Negó con su cabeza reprimiendo una risa, eso solo lo había escuchado de unos cuantos y no sabía que tan cierto era aquello. 

—Él nos sigue queriendo, Tetsu—aquel apodo salió natural cuando tenían siete años, cuando se dieron su primer beso pero, sin ninguna intención mas que afirmar la hermandad que habían creado entre ellos. Para demostrar que siempre estarían el uno para el otro. Así como había pasado en ese momento. 

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y sus ojos demostraban devoción y cariño. Tetsuro puso su palma en la mejilla de Iwaizumi y con su dedo pulgar la sobó delicadamente. Iwaizumi se encargó de cerrar la distancia y sus labios chocaron. Nada de deseo, nada sexual en él. Solo era un contacto de alivio. Un contacto que decía en letras mayúsculas: aquí estoy, a tu lado. 

Se separaron y ambos sonrieron porque esos momentos siempre eran íntimos. Ambos los guardaban en su corazón con un candado en mano.

— ¿Quién pensaría que este alfa se ha acostado con omegas como si su vida dependiera de ello?—las mejillas de Tetsuro se tiñeron de rojo y el ambiente se volvió ligero.

—da miedo pero eso no significa que vaya a comportarme como un animal. Y sabes que siempre tengo cuidado con quien me acuesto—dijo un poco molesto—una calentura es peligroso para todos

—cualquiera que te hubiera escuchado hubiera dicho que tienes un trauma pero creo que eso es lo que te fascina, ¿no? Lo prohibido, la adrenalina.

—oye, hablas como si fuera un masoquista. Además he estado reduciendo mis salidas y ligues.

—claro, no hace poco un omega se vino en tu boca cinco veces seguidas. Pienso que es exagerado

— ¡pero es la verdad! Además ni tú te hubieras resistido a sus encantos—Iwaizumi levantó una ceja—Agh , no voy a discutir con vos esto. Estás utilizando mi debilidad, eso es terrible—solo quedaba un poco de whisky en la taza de Tetsuro— ¿y que dijeron tus padres?

—Luego que lo presente no hubo momento para hablar con ellos porque mis familiares nos rodearon—se detuvo y miro a Tetsuro quien asentía—aunque no es algo que tu pudieras ver

—Kenma se miraba maravilloso, que te puedo decir—levantó sus hombros y le dio el último sorbo a su bebida—así que no hicieron preguntas

—ayer no. Dentro de dos días si—dejó caer se cabeza en el respaldar del sofá—ayer discutimos sobra las posibles preguntas que harían. Ahora que estuviéramos solo con ellos nuestro plan anterior no podría funcionar

—al menos funcionó con tus parientes

—agh, estaban mis hermanos, ¿sabes? Ellos fueron los que te vieron con Kenma.

—oh, no sabían que fueran fanáticos del voyeurismo.

—No es como que ocultes tus encuentros sexuales

—También pensaron que sus gemidos eran gloriosos ¿verdad?—una sonrisa con doble intención se postro en Tetsuro e Iwaizumi le terminó dando un golpe en su brazo—yo sé que lo hicieron—se acomodó en el sofá y puso la taza en la mesa de madera al frente de ellos— ¿y qué tienes planeado hacer? Por mucho que tus familiares cayeron en su acto de pareja eso no significa que tus padres lo harán. Son muy perceptivos en eso.

—Aún no sé.

—Puedes probar tener sexo con él. Mas intimidad que eso no hay-AUCH

— ¿Qué dijeron los tuyos?

—Por eso te digo que tengas sexo con él. No dudaron en nosotros—Iwaizumi rodó los ojos y se preguntó si Tetsuro tenía reparo, además solo habían sido orales, nada mas— ¿han hablado no? Me dijiste que hasta han dormido juntos.

Eso era algo que Iwaizumi no le paró mucha mente. El primer día luego de planear que iban a hacer en su reunión familiar hablaron sobre algunos aspectos de su vida y terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama. Oikawa había dicho que así la barrera existente entre ellos desaparecería mas rápido y le dieron un intento…cosa que funcionó. 

Solo habían pasado cuatro días pero el calor de Oikawa en su pecho llego a sentirse cómodo por las noches y a veces pensaba en él mas de lo que debería. No quería que el omega se sintiera intimidado ante su presencia y lo había logrado maravillosamente pero había momentos en que el olor de Oikawa impregnaba el lugar y muchas veces eran mientras estaban en su cuarto. No sabía si Oikawa lo hacía a propósito porque por mucha lujuria que tuviera ninguna persona quería ser atacado por otra y por eso Iwaizumi tenía que salir y fumarse casi un paquete entero de cigarrillos antes de seguir hablando con el omega sobre sus planes.

Por otra parte, en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por el olor y no resistía la tentación de masturbarse al recordar el olor que acariciaba suavemente todos sus sentidos mientras violaba todo su razón y resistencia.

—Dios—dijo Tetsuro luego de mirar a su amigo por un buen tiempo alarmándolo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Tienes esa mirada…—los labios de Tetsuro se torcieron mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo inusual—y el olor…

—solo dilo

—no sé en qué estarás pensando pero apestas a lujuria. Quieres sexo, mejor dicho, necesitas sexo—Iwaizumi abrió su boca para defenderse pero no emitió ningún sonido. Su aura generalmente calmada se mostró aturdida ante la revelación de Tetsuro. Esto jamás había pasado desde que se había presentado como alfa. Aún con Akaashi todo se mostró un poco bajo control.

—si necesitas ayuda…—las palabras siguientes de Tetsuro se quedaron en el aire esperando respuesta de su amigo quien arrugó la nariz ante la sugerencia—no debías mostrarte tan asqueado por ello.

—no creo que se me pare si lo intentas

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no te has acostado con alguien?—preguntó preocupado—no es bueno acumular energía lo sabes. Nosotros podemos explotar fácilmente...

—Tetsuro —lo regañó mientras encendía el aire acondicionado para estabilizar su temperatura. Solo por pensar en Oikawa.

—Al menos una sacudida con la manito no estaría mal de vez en cuando— ¿Cómo decirle que aun haciendo eso no podría controlar las ganas de tener alrededor suyo a Tooru y darle hasta el amanecer?

Ugh, contrólate.

El sonido de una cerradura siendo abierta llamó la atención de ambos alfas quienes se encontraban discutiendo ante la sensualidad nula que desprendía Tetsuro. 

—Sé que el quien quería helado de chocolate era yo pero me mandaste a hacer las compras de la semana y deberías ayudarme en eso—la voz alertó a Iwaizumi quien pudo notar la sonrisa de Tetsuro. No lo culpaba, esa voz era armoniosa—compré una caja de cond…Hola—su voz cambió a una mas aguda en segundos al ver a Tetsuro.

Aquello lo había notado perfectamente Iwaizumi en la reunión. Era como instinto y lo entendía porque también lo hacía pero su voz cambiaba a un tono mas grave. Los ojos de Oikawa se mostraban curiosos y esperaron con paciencia hasta que Iwaizumi recordó sus modales

—Oikawa, él es un amigo mio

—El único queras decir—lo interrumpió acercándose sin pena hacia el omega y tomando su mano plasmó un beso en su dorso—Tetsuro Kuro, un placer siempre cuando quieras—guiñó su ojo e Iwaizumi no pudo evitar rodar los suyos separando al omega de su amigo. Oikawa no dijo nada pero su ceño se encontraba fruncido a pesar de la forzada sonrisa que se encontraba en sus labios

—deja de acosarlo. ¿No tienes a alguien con quien liberar tus necesidades?

Y como si un bombillo se hubiera prendido arriba de la cabeza de Tetsuro, el alfa abrió su boca y luego asintió.

—Gracias por recordarme—se acercó nuevamente hacia Oikawa y le alborotó el cabello haciendo que el omega gruñera bajo—espero nos veamos pronto.

Cerró la puerta, largándose del apartamento como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

—lo siento, él es muy especial.

—Debe serlo—habló por primera vez Oikawa luego de poner las bolsas en la alacena—no todos pueden hacerte venir cinco veces seguidas

Iwaizumi botó las lechugas que estaba acomodando en la refrigeradora y miro a Oikawa con curiosidad— ¿de qué estás hablando?—por un momento tuvo la idea que ellos se conocían y que Tetsuro le había dado placer cuando él ni lo había hecho y sintió algo golpear su estómago.

Bueno, no tuvo que preguntarse qué había sido porque miro el puño de Oikawa siendo el culpable—no tengas ideas raras—el omega puso las bolsas dentro de otra y sacó una cuchara para hundirla en el helado—su acompañante es mi amigo

—oh—de repente la conversación que tuvo con Tetsuro se le vino a la mente y estuvo a punto de preguntar si realmente entre omegas compartían sus experiencias sexuales pero cuando Oikawa le ofreció helado en un vaso decidió por no hacerlo—gracias

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, es tu dinero—respondió el omega mientras se sentaba a la par suya—aunque compré tu favorito así que de nada.

— ¿No puedes aceptar fácilmente un agradecimiento?—preguntó Iwaizumi luego de menear la cuchara, le gustaba el helado mas o menos derretido

—generalmente los acepto de otra manera—respondió—aunque algo me dice que no me lo vas a dar

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

El silencio gobernó entre ellos pero no porque estuvieran incómodos sino porque había algo en aire. Aquellas palabras habían significado un nuevo mundo para ambos.   
Un mundo desconocido que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a conocer pero las ganas no le faltaban. 

No se conocían, la información que tenían sobre el otro era la mas superficial y la manera en que se trataban era estrictamente profesional pero lo sentían. Ambos sentían esa energía surgir entre ellos, no tenía un nombre o forma alguna solo lo sentían. Como si cada centímetro de su piel lo pidiera a gritos.

Como si fuera algo natural.

Por curiosidad o por tentación Iwaizumi posó su mirada en el omega que se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros separado de él y el paisaje en ese momento puso caliente su piel, hasta creyó que el helado se había derretido porque Oikawa, justo en ese momento, justo en ese segundo se encontraba observando a Iwaizumi con deseo. 

Miro como las mejillas de su acompañante su pusieron rojas al ser encontrado con las manos en la masa pero no por eso desvió la mirada. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa tímida, que junto con la pequeña muestra de helado que se encontraba al lado de ellos, hicieron que todo el calor que sintió en su piel ahora se fuera a su pene. 

Intentó controlar ese instinto primitivo que lo llamaba a tomar el cuerpo de Oikawa y poseerlo aquí y allá pero la distancia se cortó y un olor a chocolate con dulce de leche infestó su nariz.

—Oikawa—dijo iwaizumi controlando su voz, ignorando la mano que encontraba sobando su muslo

—Dime Tooru—y eso fue lo único que necesitó el omega para ponerse encima de Iwaizumi y darle un beso que hizo perder toda la razón que guardaba el alfa en sí.

Sus labios eran suaves, quizás los mas suaves que jamás había sentido y sabían a chocolate. Alejó a Tooru para cambiar de posición y ahora tenerlo bajo suyo. Iwaizumi siempre quería tener el control y lo admitía con orgullo durante el sexo. Así que separó las piernas largas del omega y se posicionó entre ellas mientras profundizaba mas el beso. Sus lenguas se tocaban con impaciencia, intentando saborear mas de lo que pudieran y cuando escuchó un gemido salir de la boca de Tooru, Iwaizumi lo perdió.

Sus manos buscaron con desesperación la piel que se encontraban escondida debajo de la camisa que llevaba. Por un momento pensó que estaba llevando lejos aquello pero cuando sintió como los brazos de Tooru rodearan su cuello y sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello pensó que todo estaba en orden.

Sus labios se separaron de los del omega y fueron a parar en su cuello en el que aspiró la dulce fragancia que salía de él como si ese acto lo mantendría con vida. Lo mordió suavemente y los gemidos de la boca de Tooru diciendo su nombre le dieron motivación para seguir. 

La camisa ya estaba totalmente fuera del cuerpo del omega y admiró su abdomen. Era perfecto. Se podía observar que iba al gimnasio pero no realizaba ejercicios que hicieran ver su cuerpo vulgarmente musculoso sino lo necesario para querer delinearlo con la lengua y eso hizo. Recorrió todo su pecho con besos y cuando llego a su abdomen paso su lengua por él despertando la urgencia de tener algo mas duro en su boca.

—Hajime—la voz de Tooru en ese momento fue angelical, celestial y perfecta como para hacerlo despertar. Para llevarlo de nuevo a la realidad.

Se levantó del cuerpo Oikawa y terminó de rodillas, lo mas alejado de él. La cara de Oikawa estaba roja de la calentura pero su mirada estaba sorprendida. 

—No deberíamos haber hecho eso—dijo Iwaizumi para luego suspirar.

— ¿No te gustó?—preguntó Oikawa preocupado—yo puedo hacerlo si quieres, no es necesario que tengas que hacer todo vos...

—Dios, no. Me encantó—reprimió las ganas de decirle que podría saborear su piel por el resto de sus días—pero, tu y yo no somos nada. Solo…esto es profesional.

La cara de confusión que se formó en Oikawa fue suficiente como para que Iwaizumi se diera cuenta de lo que dijo—digo, yo sé qué haces esto profesionalmente. Esto te da el pan de cada día, con esto te ganas la vida pero…—Iwaizumi dudó si decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. 

Esto no era algo que quería para una vez, no quería que esto fuera algo de solo un cliente mas para Oikawa. Iwaizumi quería tenerlo para él, solo para él y para nadie mas y eso le dio miedo.

Miró una vez mas a Oikawa quien había recuperado su color natural y su respiración se encontraba normal, tenía su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tentativamente posó su dedo pulgar en él ganándose una inhalación profunda de parte del omega.

—Realmente son suaves—ignoró las ganas de besarlos y se levantó acomodándose la erección debajo de sus pantalones—no tengo la intención de tener algo casual con vos Oikawa.

No espero a que el omega respondiera y se encerró en su cuarto aliviando el bulto entre sus piernas.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando recordó sus últimas palabras. Vaya forma de no querer expresar tus verdaderas intenciones con él.

Suspiró con frustración para luego comenzar a limpiar su mano. El olor aún seguía en el aire, a pesar que estaba en separados por un muro, pero no era aquel de deseo ni de lujuria…era de decepción y eso hizo que ahogara un grito mientras se desplomaba en su cama.

Había dejado pasar la oportunidad de tener sexo glorioso con el omega que había arrebatado sus sueños desde que lo vio en aquel balcón y sabía que estaba siendo dramático.

La necesidad de tener el cuerpo de Oikawa entre sus brazos, de embriagarse en el aroma de Oikawa, de penetrarlo y estar así hasta que se sintiera satisfecho era brutal e incluso exagerada para él pero, no dejaba de ser cierta.

Volvió a sentir el aroma y quiso salir de su habitación e ir a consolar la erección que notó en Oikawa cuando lo dejó en su sala unos minutos antes pero, sabía que si hacía eso no había vuelta atrás. 

Por primera vez no le importaba correrse mas de una vez, por primera vez quería marcar ese cuello pálido que lo seducía todas las noches, por primera vez quería satisfacer a otra persona que no fuera él, por primera vez quería escuchar su nombre en murmuros de placer, por primera vez se encontraba satisfecho solo con una persona.

Y es por eso que no quería tener nada con Oikawa que fuera estrictamente profesional. 

Deseaba tener a Oikawa como amante.

Y eso jamás había pasado por su mente con otra persona…era como si Oikawa fuera su destino, como si el omega no iba a hacer algo que simplemente olvidaría con el tiempo sino alguien para todo el tiempo.

 

Y eso fue suficiente para que Iwaizumi tomara su decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno. Me arrepentí de subir el capítulo dos porque no me gusto como lo dejé. Creo que hubo muchos cambios de POV y espero que eso no haya sido molesto pero intentaré componerlo, jeje.  
> Espero les guste este capítulo y den kudos y/o comenten.  
> Los capítulos subieron y es que siento que hay mas que contar aunque no sea buena en ellos. Por lo que cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.


	4. Chivas Regal

No entendía nada. Realmente nada.

Jamás se había comportado como un puberto en plena masturbación mientras recordaba la imagen de su amado pero con él sí.

Con Iwaizumi si y eso lo asustaba mas de lo que quería admitir. 

Y el hecho de tener que fingir ser su novio no era nada bueno. nunc en sus cinco años de trabajo le había molestado la idea que alguien le pagara para ser su escolta, ya sea para tener sexo o solo para un evento social sin embargo, le enervaba la piel saber que Iwaizumi, que ese alfa había pagado por él.

Le molestaba porque sabía que cualquier cosa que hicieran estaba en su contrato. Algún beso entre ellos era solo un acto, el sexo era para que valiera la pena la cantidad de dinero que pagó por él y eso era lo que lo ponía furioso.

Tener dinero jamás se había vuelto tan sucio como en ese momento. Tooru Oikawa respiraba y vivía para el dinero fácil. Cada vez que recibía la notificación del dinero depositado en su cuenta una cola imaginara en su espalda se movía de regocijo y no le daba pena admitirlo. Pero todo tuvo que cambiar con este alfa.

El olor que emanaba jamás lo había sentido de otras personas, ni siquiera del amigo de su cliente quien Kenma había dicho que era una verdadera máquina de placer y para que la bestia de Kenma dijera eso entonces era verdad.

Tomó la cuchara que se encontraba hundida en el pote de helado e intentó que su erección se fuera. Se esfumara como la necesidad de ir al cuarto de Iwaizumi y rogarle que lo penetrara en ese instante. 

—Ugh, calma esas pasiones—dijo en voz alta para luego meter una gran cantidad de helado a su boca.

Ni siquiera estaba cerca de su ciclo, faltaba todavía una semana y unos días para eso por lo que estas calenturas desprevenidas no tenían excusa o explicación alguna.  
“No quiero algo casual con vos”

Esas palabras aun resonaban en sus oídos y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Él tampoco quería algo de una sola vez y se había dado cuenta de eso cuando lo vio en el balcón, era como algo magnético lo que sintió esa vez y por eso no pudo evitar mostrarse tan arrastrado. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el hombre sería su cliente?

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos para luego ser alejado como la peste maldijo al cielo que Iwaizumi no fuera como sus hermanos. Estaba seguro que si ellos hubieran sido sus clientes no hubieran dejado pasar la oportunidad de tener sexo en el balcón de la agencia pero era Iwaizumi y ese hecho lo hacía desearlo aún mas.  
Necesitarlo aún más.

Por las noches cuando ambos dormían, el omega se ponía a recordar las facciones duras de Iwaizumi. La manera en que se reía haciendo que sus ojos se achinaran un poco, como fruncía el ceño cuando algo no le parecía bien o para pensar o simplemente para relajarse. Fruncir el ceño era como la marca registrada del alfa.

Y también recordaba el deseo con el que lo miraba Iwaizumi, no podía simplemente ignorar esa mirada intensa y mucho menos ahora que pudo verla mientras sus dedos tocaban su piel tan delicado como sediento. En otras personas hubiera sido vulgar, con otros alfas odiaba que lo miraban como un pedazo de carne pero para Iwaizumi era mas que un pedazo de carne.

Iwaizumi quería devorar todo, desde su cuerpo hasta su alma y si Oikawa podría elegir con gusto lo dejaría. Por esa mirada de pasión y deseo jamás la había visto en alguien. Esa mirada de adoración la iba recordar de por vida.

Una sensación cálida se manifestó en su pecho y Oikawa no quiso dejarlo ir. No quiso dejar ir esos pensamientos que gritaban las ganas de ser reclamado por Iwaizumi. Quería por primera vez ser de una persona y de nadie más.

Suspiró profundo aferrándose a sus piernas y posando su mejilla derecha en sus rodillas.

Dentro de dos días tendría el almuerzo con los padres de Iwaizumi y sabía que todos esos sentimientos debían controlarse porque jamás había hecho un trabajo a medias y mediocre. En la agencia lo tenía como un Dios por todos los clientes que había logrado en menos de un año sin embargo sabía que ese puesto podía ser fácilmente arrebatado por Kenma si tan solo el rubio dejara de ser tan demandante en la apariencia que según él se relaciona mucho con el sexo que le pueden ofrecer los clientes.

No era como si a Oikawa no le gustaba tener a un cliente lindo pero todo eso dejaba de importar cuando el dinero estaba de por medio pero a veces el omega se daba sus gustos como lo fue cuando aceptó la propuesta de Iwaizumi.

Un alfa con buena apariencia junto con una buena paga fue una verdadera ganga.

Escuchó unos pasos provenir de la habitación de Iwaizumi y solo pudo recordar cómo le pidió que lo llamara Tooru, sintiendo así el calor y la vergüenza en su rostro. Aquello había quedado solo para la actuación y jamás le había pedido a sus clientes que lo llamaron por su nombre mientras tenían relaciones sexuales.

Con Kenma había comprobado que eso era su fetiche. Ser llamado por su nombre lo excitaba por lo que su amigo logró que se viniera dos veces seguidas y hubieran sido mas sino fuera por la vergüenza que le provocó esa revelación, deteniendo la voz angelical de Kenma que pronunciaba su nombre como plegarias.

Kenma era una bestia.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que Oikawa se aferrara mas a su piernas dejando olvidado el helado que estaba mas que derretido. Rezó por que Iwaizumi no se mostrara verdaderamente incomodo, no esa tensión sexual que se confundía con incomodidad entre ellos desde el primer día.

—Vístete, vamos a salir—le ordenó Iwaizumi quien efectivamente se encontraba con otro ropa. Los pantalones eran jeans que envolvían suavemente sus piernas que habían sido trabajadas por varias horas en el gimnasio, su camisa gris a rayas estaba abotonada hasta el cuello haciendo contraste con el abrigo negro y los deportivos blancos. Oikawa tragó fuerte.

— ¿Me estás invitando a una cita?—dijo para calmar sus nervios pero eso no funciono con la respuesta de su cliente y mucho menos con el olor ligero pero embriagante a madera que expulsaba cada fibra de su piel.

—Es lo normal si queremos parecer una verdadera pareja—contestó para luego revisar su celular—además debemos elegir nuestra vestimenta para el almuerzo. Mis padres son un poco peculiares con eso—Oikawa asintió recibiendo la mano de Iwaizumi en su cabeza mientras una sonrisa resplandecía en su rostro—bien 

Los nervios se fueron pero ahora su corazón quería explotar. No hace unos segundos había tenido a Iwaizumi encima de él y ahora el hombre quería asesinarlo con esa sonrisa.  
No debí porque emocionarse por eso pero lo hacía porque durante esta semana lo único que habían hecho era estar encerraos en su cuarto intentando que sus historias encajaran a la perfección y cuando salían era por aparte. 

Por eso no resistió las ganas de verse bien y menos cuando su cliente se miraba como que si iba a una pasarela en parís. Así que se levantó después de asentir y alejar su cuerpo al contacto suave de Iwaizumi.

Abrió el closet que estaba medio lleno con sus piezas de ropas y optó por una camiseta jeans y un pantalón negro de igual manera jeans que hacia contraste con el abrigo negro en sus hombros y por un momento pensó que iba a hacer pareja con el de Iwaizumi pero ese pensamiento fue sacudido de su mete cuando comenzó a amarrar los cordones de los mocasines de cuero que tenían bordes café. Termino por guardar su billetera en su bolsillo trasero y se hecho un poco de perfume Play de Givenchy. Sintió la necesidad de oler rico sin necesitar de sus glándulas.

Respiro profundo antes de salir de la habitación y encontrarse con su cliente que estaba con su celular en una aplicación que Oikawa decidió ignorar.

—Jamás había conocido alguien que se tardara tanto en vestirse—mencionó Iwaizumi mientras se levantaba pero paró en seco para mirar a Oikawa de pies a cabeza y una mirada suave se postró en su rostro junto con una sonrisa que Oikawa nombró como apreciación—pero veo que vale la pena.

Oikawa se rio pensando en algo que contrarrestara el sonrojo que sentía se había regado por todo su cuello y orejas—Iwa-chan—dijo con voz nasal— ¿si alguien se tardara en vestirse pero al final no impacta a su pareja como debió haberlo hecho pero la persona se siente bien con su elección, dirías que no vale la pena?

—No puedes aceptar un cumplido sin necesidad de formar una discusión—lo había dicho con tono molestó pero la sonrisa que se formaba e sus labios decían todo lo contrario—y creo que la sonrisa de tu pareja es lo mas importante así que si ella se siente bien en cómo se vistió entonces sí, valió la pena.

— ¿aunque nada de su conjunto combine?

—Aunque hubiera optado por usar una camisa a rayas y pantalones a cuadros—asintió iwaizumi—si eso hace que se sienta alegre entonces valió la pena.

—Si alguna vez salgo en esas fachas me tienes que decir—dijo serio Oikawa—es mas, no me dejes salir así. Primero mátame.

—no creo que alguna vez salgas así.

—tu que sabes—contestó Oikawa siguiendo a Iwaizumi quien ya se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta pero se detuvo volteando a ver al omega.

—eres la perfección en piernas. Tú no sabes lo que es vestirse mal—aquellas palabras chocaron en sus labios que estaban abiertos en una suave “o” por el cumplido. Iwaizumi no era alto o al menos eso quedó claro con esos cinco centímetros de diferencia que en ese momento no eran nada porque su presencia era más grande que el Empire State.

—años de prácticas, Iwa-chan—contestó Oikawa moviéndose de primero para salir del trance que le habían puesto esos ojos verdes claros de su cliente.

Era la segunda vez que Iwaizumi escuchaba ese apodo pero lo que debió de molestarlo no lo hizo y mas bien lo recibió con ternura y aprecio. Algo que nunca le diría a Oikawa y mucho menos cuando solo eran algo para un mes.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de utilizar el metro?—preguntó Oikawa mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad. El automóvil de Iwaizumi no era un deportivo como pensó la primera vez sino que era una camioneta color beige que quedaba a la perfección con lo grande que era su cliente.

—Cuando iba demasiado tarde a la universidad, si—contestó Iwaizumi poniendo retroceso y finalmente salir del parqueo de su apartamento—el tráfico se pone terrible a partir de las siete y media. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad—contestó Oikawa mientras cambiaba la estación de la radio.

—no me digas—dijo Iwaizumi luego de soltar una pequeña risa—pensaste que nunca había entrado a una—Oikawa se puso rojo y se disculpó—si no fuera por Tetsuro hubiera estado levantándome a las cinco para irme en carro pero, el me enseño el metro y cuanto me ahorraba en gasolina y sueño así que la suma fue fácil.

—oh, lo siento por sacar conclusiones

—Te entiendo—lo interrumpió—tengo compañeros que jamás han subido a una.

—pensé que Tetsuro era mas…

— ¿Arrogante?—soltó Iwaizumi para luego negar con su cabeza—los aires de grandeza que tiene es por su astucia e inteligencia pero no por su situación económica—hubo una pausa menor de un segundo en donde Iwaizumi dudó en contarle mas de eso. Al final ¿quién era Oikawa sino un completo desconocido? Pero cuando volteó a ver la el rostro de Oikawa lo único que vio fue curiosidad sin ninguna segunda intención—sus abuelos comenzaron desde lo mas bajo y fueron creando su compañía poco a poco. Ante la idea que la humildad es primero, Tetsuro…pues es el hombre que me mostró la realidad.

—Y aún así vives en la suite presidencial—comentó Oikawa para luego morderse la lengua porque aquello se había pasado de la raya—lo siento, yo…

—Tranquilo—lo interrumpió Iwaizumi con calma—estoy consciente que me gusta vivir en lujos a pesar del conocimiento que no todos vivimos en las mismas condiciones pero si me pongo triste por cada problema económico que experimentan las personas me hubiese suicidado hace rato.

—Tienes razón—dijo Oikawa 

—por eso le agradezco a mis padres por esta vida que tengo e intentó no hacerles la vida imposible sin embargo no puedo aceptar un matrimonio en el que seré irresponsable porque no la amo.

Cuando la camioneta se detuvo en el parqueo del centro comercial también se detuvo la pregunta que tanto quiso realizar desde la primera vez que escuchó la razón de su contrato.

Jamás había cuestionado sus servicios pero con Iwaizumi algo era distinto…algo no, sino que todo era distinto. Desde la manera en que se conocieron, desde el deseo que despilfarraba cada célula de su cuerpo y las conversaciones personales que establecían entre ambos cuando la tensión era insoportable.

Todo era distinto porque jamás había sentido la parte trasera de su cuello quemar y doler tanto como lo hacía cuando Iwaizumi estaba cerca. 

Hasta la manera en que Iwaizumi estaba frente a su puerta para abrirla y así lograr que Oikawa saliera de la camioneta fue maravilloso. 

No es como si él no pudiera hacerlo pero aquello había sido tierno. No creía que lo dejaría pasar una segunda vez pero saber que Iwaizumi era caballeroso hizo que sus piernas se derritieran mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro y un gracias saliera en susurro.

—lo primero que vamos a hacer será elegir nuestra vestimenta para el almuerzo—dijo Iwaizumi colocándose una gafas oscuras para luego ofrecerle otras a Oikawa quien las aceptó con gusto--¿tienes problema con eso?

— ¿problemas con gastar dinero en ropa? Dios, nunca—respondió Oikawa con una sonrisa.

—bien, luego iremos a comer—contestó Iwaizumi entrelazando su mano con la de Oikawa haciendo que el omega recordara que todo era para el beneficio de su acto como pareja, ignorando la sensación placentera entre sus manos.

Como si estar entrelazadas era como debían estar desde el comienzo.

Ambos se detuvieron en una tienda que conocían a la perfección por tener buenas colecciones y precios muy altos para Oikawa sino fuera por su trabaja bien pagada.

Había ido varias veces con Kenma a elegir sus atuendos para las diversas reuniones en que los sometían sus clientes por lo que sabía dónde se encontraba cada cosa. Iwaizumi lo dejó para ver su atuendo pero le dijo que todo iba a su cuenta haciendo que Oikawa mirara con atención los precios de la tienda.

Desde que tenía cuatro años se había dado cuenta que el género no le importaba en cuanto se hablaba de ropa. Si miraba algo lindo lo compraba y aquello le había servido a la hora de ser contratado por Koushi ya que muchos de sus clientes elegían la ropa por él. Pero Iwaizumi no lo había hecho y aquello solo le animó a escoger algo que pusiera de cabeza los sentidos del alfa.

Por eso su mirada fue puesta en el atuendo que llevaba un maniquí al frente suyo. Sin mucho que esperar le pidió a una de las vendedoras que se lo diera a probar perdiendo de vista a Iwaizumi que lo había visto en la sección de caballeros mirando un traje color gris.

La camisa blanca manga tres cuartos envolvía perfectamente su torso. No le quedaba ni muy floja ni muy pegada haciendo lucir sus curvas sin rayar en lo vulgar y el lazo que cubría su cuello le daba un aspecto de seriedad que combinada con la falda roja en forma de A, cuyo largo iba desde su cintura hasta su pantorrilla, le brindaba la elegancia que desde un comienzo había atraído a Iwaizumi. Por lo que le dio el visto bueno para salir del probador y mostrarle su vestimenta al alfa.

Sin embargo lo que pensó que dejaría sin aliento a Iwaizumi mas bien lo dejó sin aliento a él en cuanto vio a su cliente con el traje color metálico que junto con una camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello lo hacía ver con distinción. Parecía un príncipe azul. 

El príncipe azul con el que Oikawa había soñado desde pequeño. 

Su atuendo comenzó a verse pequeño y sin nada llamativo pero cuando atrajo la atención de Iwaizumi todos sus pensamientos negativos se fueron al retrete.

Iwaizumi se acercó para luego alejarse y dejar escapar un suspiró de su boca mientras devoraba con la mirada a Oikawa quien tenía sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda sintiéndose intimidado. De repente, Iwaizumi despegó su mirada de su cuerpo y terminó alejándose confundiendo a Oikawa.

Pero esa confusión fue borrada en cuanto Iwaizumi apareció cerca de él y colocó algo en su cabello. Oikawa quiso tocar el adornó que le había puesto pero su mirada chocó con la de Iwaizumi.

—Eres perfecto—las palabras escaparon de los labios del alfa labios antes que Oikawa pudiera registrar como el dorso de su mano hacia contacto con los suaves labios de Iwaizumi quien no despegaba su mirada de los ojos del omega.

La vendedora tuvo que moverse porque pensó que aquello era algo que no debía de ver. Algo muy íntimo y especial para presenciar.

Sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra pero la mirada de Iwaizmui era penetrante y provocadora. El olor que sentía en el lugar comenzó a ser embriagante y sintió el deseo de darle un beso y eso hizo.

Removió su mano de los labios de Iwaizumi para remplazarlos con los suyos quienes fueron recibidos con gusto. Primero sintió con sus manos el cuello del alfa quien tenía sus brazos rodeando su cintura con firmeza. Sus dedos sintieron las mejillas de su acompañante para finalmente estar entrelazados detrás de su cuello.

El beso no fue vulgar porque ambos aún estaban conscientes en donde se encontraban pero eso no los detuvo de saborear los labios del otro con fervor y ansias. Finalmente Oikawa terminó el beso posicionando su frente en la de Iwaizumi y pensó que todo estaba bajo control hasta que abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Iwaizumi que estaban acompañados con una sonrisa de adoración.

El rubor que pensó que se había ido volvió esta vez invadiendo hasta sus orejas.

 

 

Lo único que había pasado por su mente desde que Oikawa salió de su habitación para asi ir a su cita fue devorar esos labios que estaban rosados Dios sabrá porqué.  
Así que cuando el omega salió del vestidor y mostró su atuendo que solo acentuaba las curvas peligrosas con las que dormía por la noche y utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para evitar tocarlas, el alfa lo perdió.

Y lo perdió aún mas cuando colocó en el cabello suave del omega una horquilla que tenía un moño rojo de lentejuelas. Aquello solo había hecho que sus ansias de poseerlo incrementaron mas pero, no era de la manera sexual sino de la manera sentimental. No quería que nadie mas iera el dios que era Oikawa. 

Y cuando Oikawa lo besó pensó que había conocido el cielo nuevamente.

Terminó eligiendo un pañuelo rojo que Oikawa eligió porque una corbata arruinaría su vestimenta y aprecio mucho el hecho que iba a combinar con la falda de Oikawa. 

—ya sabes, como una pareja—había dicho Oikawa mientras sonreía.

Dios, cuánto daba por ser la verdadera pareja del omega que ahora se encontraba cambiándose para ir a cenar.  
No sabía que era lo que había provocado estos pensamientos que estaban merodeando de manera consecutiva en su cabeza. Jamás había pasado esto. Nunca había estado tan apasionado por alguien o algo de manera prematura. Solo habían pasado una semana desde que conoció a Oikawa pero parecía como si llevaba enamorado incluso antes de nacer.

La conversación que había tenido con Tetsuro cruzó por su mente. 

Aunque la idea de almas gemelas no era una en que pensara Iwaizumi diario y de alguna forma se le hacía absurda, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por ella.

La necesidad de estar juntos y sentir una conexión inigualable sin siquiera haber compartido palabras era como se lo había descrito su hermana una noche a sus nueve años.  
El niño de ese entonces lo había encontrado romántico pero fue olvidado fácilmente cuando creció y nadie con esas características apareció. Y a pesar que tenía un ejemplo vivo de eso con Akaashi y su pareja, el número de parejas que se vinculaban sin ser almas gemelas los superaba en cantidades extremas.

Koushi era uno de ellos, que se enamoró de su esposo luego de haber pasado casi cinco años como amigos y se vincularon luego de un año. Una historia que se basó en la confianza y en los sentimientos entre ellos, no en el destino.

Pero aquello no sucedió con Oikawa.

Él no iba a esperar cinco años para enamorarse completamente de Oikawa. Ni siquiera pudo soportar dos segundos antes que su olor se convirtiera en su droga y le provocara una erección. Iwaizumi estaba consciente que si pasaba un mes completo con él terminaría pidiéndole matrimonio y reclamándolo como su pareja. 

¿Esto significaba conocer a tu alma gemela o significaba obsesión?

Terminó de pagar la ropa que habían comprado ambos a pesar que Oikawa le dijo que él iba a pagar lo suyo. 

Desde el comienzo tenía planeado ir a un restaurante con el que había ido varias veces con su familia y Tetsuro, siendo uno de sus favoritos por la atención al cliente y por la calidad del menú pero, Oikawa rogó por que fueran a comer en una pizzería italiana que estaba en el mismo centro comercial y pues, no le pudo decir que no a ese cara y a esos labios que hace unos minutos había saboreado.

—asi que te gusta demasiado la crema de ajo—recalcó Iwaizumi cuando escuchó como Oikawa le recordaba al mesero tres veces antes que se fuera. 

El lugar era pequeño y hogareño. Tenía lucecitas suspendidas por todo el lugar siendo sostenidas por columnas en las esquinas. No había techo en el lugar por lo que daba la sensación d estar viendo las estrellas en la noche. Unas enredaderas iban ascendiendo por la pared blanca que tenía una pintura renacentista plasmada en ella.

Donde realizaban las pizzas estaba a la vista de los clientes logrando que el olor a pan recién horneado hiciera rugir su estómago.

—Iwa-chan el borde de pan de la pizza con crema de ajo es delicioso. Es algo de los dioses—mencionó Oikawa antes de beber el té de limón que habían pedido ambos—no en todos funciona si—siguió el omega cuando miro que Iwaizumi tenía toda su atención sobre él—las pizzas que tienen un pan demasiado grueso son espantosas con esta crema. Realmente no las como mucho pero estas son maravillosas aunque me hagan perder la figura.

— ¿Vas al gimnasio?—preguntó Iwaizumi quien ahora tenía completamente toda su atención en la vida saludable de su compañero

—no es algo que hago muy seguido pero si—respondió Oikawa recibiendo los platos y cubiertos—aunque este cuerpo esta creado por la dieta.

—Por eso no tienes mucha musculatura—recalcó Iwaizumi—pero así está bien. Me gusta más así.

—Oh—levantó una ceja Oikawa—¿y desde cuándo tienes una opinión sobre me cuerpo?—bromeó el omega pero para Iwaizumi fue una bofetada que lo hizo carraspear y moverse en su silla buscando un cambio de tema—hey, era broma. Sé a lo que te refieres. A mí tampoco me gustan los músculos exagerados pero los tuyos…

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire porque el mesero trajo la pizza que habían ordenado junto con la crema de ajo por la que tanto había rogado Oikawa sin embargo, no abandonaron la cabeza de Iwaizumi que estaban pensando en sus horas en el gimnasio y si realmente le habían dado tanto músculos.

—Tus bíceps y espalda están bien formados—dijo Oikawa después de dar el primer mordisco a su pizza—esto está delicioso

Iwaizumi comió su porción pero por muy maravillosa que podía estar no podía quitar su atención del omega al frente suyo que paso hablando por seis minutos sobre la pizza y su origen en Nápoles y cómo junto con Kenma visitaron una pizzería vegetariana para ver si podían mantener su dieta aún comiendo pizza pero aquello fue un fracaso y decidieron comerla una vez cada dos meses.

El alfa dejó de escuchar cuando miro cómo Oiwaka se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y como movía sus dedos mientras una sonrisa aparecía un sus labios después de decir algo gracioso. Se perdió en las pestañas de Oikawa que eran tupidas y largas, lo suficiente para que se curvaran y dudó por un momento que esa magia no haya sido por algún rímel ¿quién podría tener unas pestañas tan perfectas? Y sus cejas en cambio no eran pobladas ni escasas. Estaban en su punto y combinaba con ese lunar justo por encima de la punta de su ceja izquierda que se encontraba tapada por su cabello. 

Oikawa había pasado de tema e Iwaizumi podía escucharlo hablar por horas. Jamás se cansaría de la emoción y los gestos con los que se expresaba y mucho menos de su voz que a veces era aguda y potras veces era grave dependiendo del recuerdo que contaba.

— ¿Y a ti no te lo han hecho?—por primera vez su atención desapareció de la perfección que estaba al frente suyo y frunció el ceño esperando que su acompañante siguiera—¡¿decirte que ya es la edad para tener hijos cuando claramente estás soltero y mas feliz que nunca?! O sea, entiendo a mi tía que quiera conocer a sus nietos pero eso no significa que yo quiera dárselos. Solo tengo veintiséis años.

—¿tu tía no tiene hijos?—preguntó Iwaizumi con curiosidad

—no, se dedicó a criar perritos con su esposo porque le daba miedo la idea de cargar con un humano en su vientre pero, no le mira nada malo que yo lo haga—bufó Oikawa mientras sumergía el borde de pan en la crema de ajo--¿ya lo probaste, verdad?—señaló la crema e Iwaizumi asintió.

—Algunas veces sus decisiones son muy raras y precipitadas—dijo Iwaizumi sin querer decir nada ofensivo o defensivo porque no sabía hasta que cierto punto era el mayor de Oikawa a su tía.

—apreció mucho por lo que hizo con mi hermana y yo pero los bebés son un tema muy serio. Todavía mucha responsabilidad para mi.

—entiendo a la perfección sobre todo dada tu posición—Oikawa frunció el ceño y negó con su cabeza

—sé lo que piensas. Que un omega necesita de una pareja para poder ser destacada en la sociedad y alimentar un bebé pero…

—Me refería a tu trabajo—lo interrumpió Iwaizumi—j…jamás te he visto como una persona que dependa—Iwaizumi se detuvo a pensar sus palabras—eres autosuficiente y creo que te dañaría el orgullo saber que alguien es el responsable de tu futuro y tus necesidades. 

Oikawa estaba en silencio y mirando el rostro del alfa buscando alguna mentira o burla pero nunca lo encontró. Lo que si encontró fue el color rojo en las mejillas de Iwaizumi.  
—lo siento si me sobrepase en nuestra relación pero…

—Gracias—lo interrumpió Oikawa mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Iwaizumi—y lo siento, tus asuntos son casi parecidos con los mio y discúlpame de nuevo si lo que diré te incomoda pero ¿Por qué solicitaste mis servicios si lo único que necesitas es decirle a tus padres que no quieres casarte?  
Iwaizumi exhaló porque sabía que vendría esta pregunta. Koushi también se lo preguntó el día en que firmó el contrato porque miro un desperdicio de dinero pero era necesario, lo sabía.

—Mis padres… ellos no van a aceptar un simple no—el agua que habían pedido hace rato se encontraba casi desbordando el vaso por el hielo derretido—no es que sean anticuados pero según ellos un alfa es mas fuerte e inteligente con una pareja a su lado y mas cuando forman una familia por lo que eso debe estar de primero antes que heredar una de las compañías…

—Pero ya tienen a Kaoru, ¿eso no es suficiente?—Iwaizumi suspiró y Oikawa pensó que había dicho algo malo.

—Con él fue todo distinto—desde el principio se enamoró de quien sería su esposa por conveniencia y ella salió embarazada luego de unas cuantas copas pero él todavía no se encontraba listo para la sede central de nuestra compañía y mucho menos quería estar en el área tecnológica.

—Por eso está en la administrativa—dijo Oikawa cómo si todo tuviera sentido—y tu hermana estudió derecho mercantil por cualquier problema que pueda asociarse con la compañía de tus padres y vos…

—yo heredaría el puesto de mi padre

—Pero al menos debes presentar a una potencial pareja con planes futuros de matrimonio y así poder heredar la compañía sin ningún problema—terminó Oikawa satisfecho. —pero no quieres casarte, solo quieres tener la compañía.

El aire que pasaban por las narinas de Iwaizumi se detuvo bruscamente y la respuesta que hubiese dicho hace una semana atrás se sentía asquerosa en su cabeza y no quería pensar en cómo sería cuando las pronunciara.

Miro a Oikawa quién esperaba su respuesta pero no con la misma satisfacción de antes. Ni siquiera con la misma alegría de saber todo sobre la razón de su contrato. Iwaizumi buscó la mano de Oikawa porque sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Sentía que si no lo hacía perdería algo y la sonrisa tímida en el omega hizo que las palabras salieran fáciles de su boca.

—No con ella—y al parecer aquello había sido bien recibido por el omega quién consolidó el agarre y cambio de tema, esta vez hablando sobre los colores en que Kenma se ha teñido su cabello y cómo cada uno de ellos han sido colocados por Oiwaka.

 

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Tetsuro que en vez de conseguir su libertad sexual lo único que quería ahora era formar un vínculo con Oikawa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, Dios. Este va a ser el último capítulo que subiré durante mucho tiempo porque mañana comienzo segundo año de la carrera y mis clases me aspiraran el alma :(  
> Espero les haya gustado y cuando tenga tiempo y creatividad me pondré a escribir lo que me falta. Eso significa hasta semana santa (cresú los dedos porque sea antes) les deseo un buen año y den kudos y/o comenten.
> 
> P.s.  
> Les recomiendo Lover boy, un manwha maravilloso que me ha sacado las canas verdes y tambien Raising a bat (aunque fue el slow burn mas largooooo de mi vida)


	5. Jack Daniels

Quien sea que haya inventado el segundo género y sus complicaciones se estaba burlando de la cordura que Hajime siempre había podido mantener en la presencia de un omega.

—Podemos llamar y cancelar si quieres, Hajime—dijo en susurro Tooru mientras masajeaba delicadamente el antebrazo del alfa quien a estas alturas no sabía si era el omega o un ángel hablando. 

Aún era un buen tiempo para llamar con anticipación a sus padres pero ¿cómo les iba a decir que había caído en una rut*? No podía decirles eso, mucho menos cuando se suponía que tenía una pareja con la que debería tener sexo todos los días pero, no estaba en esa utopía hermosa.

No cuando estaba seguro que el omega le faltaba segundos para ir por su collar evitando que cualquier error fuese cometido.

Negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Tooru y buscó en su mesa de noche su billetera, no sin antes dejar escapar un sonido bestial que hizo que los vellos de Tooru se pusieran de puntas pues el alfa estaba incitando a una sesión imparable de sexo duro y por mucho que el omega el día anterior estaba con gusto de hacerlo, no quería aprovecharse del estado vulnerable de Hajime quien en un hilo de voz rogó porque comprara las pastillas lo más pronto posible.

Hajime observó con visión nublada como el omega se retiraba no sin antes darle una sonrisa de entendimiento, pues quien mejor que un omega para saber sobre hormonas descontroladas.

Aún estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para no utilizar su mano como consuelo pero, eso no le quitaba la viva imagen de Tooru de su mente y mucho menos el olor que desprendió hace unas cuantas horas…antes que su rut*hiciera acto de presencia. ¿Quién iba a decir que ese olor y el tarareo de una canción que realizó el omega mientras hacía el desayuno iban a despertarlo sexualmente? 

Pero ni cuando estaba en plena pubertad había pasado eso, ni siquiera Testuroo había sufrido de esa manera y eso que el su amigo era una bestia, un depravado, cuando se hablaba de sexualidad.

Intentó moverse para encender el aire acondicionado porque no aguantaba los chorros de sudor que desprendía de su cuerpo. Miro la hora en su celular.

Aún faltaban seis horas para el almuerzo. Suficiente para que las pastillas hicieran efecto y se durmiera un rato. Sus padres lo iban a matar si no se presentaba al almuerzo y mas cuando la compañía estaba en juego, agradecía el gesto de Tooru pero hubiese sido mejor si le hubiera ofrecido una sesión de sexo oral o algo para calmar a su miembro que se encontraba con ganas de embestir a alguien en específico.

Si,. Alguien que se llamaba Tooru Oikawa, si no fuera molestia.

Una fragancia a chocolate y dulce de leche infestó el lugar para desaparecer lo mas rápido posible para luego escuchar un golpe en su puerta que fue recibido con un gemido para que el omega hiciera presencia con una bolsa llena de pastillas y jugo de naranja porque aquello hacía que se absorbiera mejor en el organismo.

Hajime sabía que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para luchar con el reflejo de llevar su mano a su pene pero aquello no importó porque Tooru se postró enfrente de él sin miedo a lo que pudiera hacerle el alfa tomó cuatro pastillas y las metió con fuerza a la boca de Hajime para luego zamparle el jugo. Fue rápido y sin ninguna muestra de cariño y Hajime supo porque cuando vio las mano un poco tembloroso de Tooru.

El omega se levantó limpiando sus rodillas y miro la hora para luego decirle algo a los oídos sordos de Hajime quien antes de cerrar sus ojos en un sueño profundo observó la sonrisa radiante de un ángel.

 

 

 

— ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que me tuve que contener para no tirarme encima de Hajime y que me reclamara en la comodidad de su cama?!—un susurro fuerte podía ser escuchado en toda la sala pero no importaba porque el dueño del apartamento estaba roncando sonoramente en su habitación—Kenma, creo que Dios me puso a prueba porque la única manera en que no saqué provecho de la situación es porque tenía la voz de mi tía recitándome la santa Biblia y Fernando Savater recordándome sobre la ética y la moral.

—creo que eso fue más bien una señal de satán. No creo que Dios no haya querido que disfrutaras aquello—dijo una voz apenas ronca—o talvez fue ninguna.

—Agh, me contuve porque no es algo que quisiera que me hicieran a mi mientras estoy en mi ciclo pero, Dios jamás había visto una rut* tan hermosa. Sus gruñidos eran como música para mis oídos. Muy seguro que tuve un orgasmo musical.

—Wow—exclamó Kenma con el entusiasmo que solo él podía ofrecer—y no tuvo que decir tu nombre.

\--¡Kenma!—quiso sonar enojado pero con el rubor en sus mejillas tuvo que admitirlo—yo…yo sé—dio un suspiro antes de masajear su sien.

— ¿Y por cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer en celibato?—preguntó el omega. Al otro lado de la línea su podía escuchar un murmullo que desapareció luego que Kenma dijera pancakes—porque nunca pensé que nuestro número uno en servicios y compañía podría tener un alfa que no se ve seducido por sus encantos.

—No es eso—dijo queriendo sonar sin interés pero chico, el bien sabía en qué mierda estaba metido—creo…kenma…

—Alto—lo detuvo antes que pudiera seguir. Fue un gritó que se escuchó doloroso—Tooru ni te atrevas a decirlo

—pero ni lo he hecho, además ni siquiera sabes que iba a decir. Hasta donde sabes pudo haber sido que lo miro asqueroso y no puedo estar de acuerdo con sus exigencias en el ámbito sexual.

—oh ¿ibas a decir eso?—preguntó kenma—pues debo confesarte que soy virgen y estoy esperando hasta el matrimonio con una mujer para perderla.

—Dios, no deberías bromear con eso—lo regañó Tooru antes de suspirar—Kenma, creo que es mi alma gemela.

— ¿desde hace cuánto lo conoces, Tooru?—preguntó Kenma con calma. Y aquello se lo agradecía mucho. Siempre intentaba ser relajado mientras le exponía las verdades a Tooru

—ese no es el punto

—Tooru, sé muy bien que la teoría de las almas gemelas existe y no voy a negarla pero puede ser que simplemente sea una gigantesca atracción la que sientas por él y no amor.

—Tal vez requiera un tiempo mas para conocerlo completamente pero Kenma—se detuvo para organizar bien sus palabras—puedo sentirlo. No sé cómo explicártelo pero siento como si nos conociéramos desde antes y sé que se escucha absurdo

—No lo es—murmuró Kenma y Tooru podía ver claramente la sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo su amigo al otro lado de la línea—puede ser que sea así. Que haya buena química entre ustedes, que no tenga que ver con sexo y que quieras conocerlo mas pero sabes muy bien lo que significa ser almas gemelas.

Tooru lo sabía. Sabía muy bien que las almas gemelas estaba destinadas a formar un lazo prematuro del que las parejas jamás se arrepentían pero lo malo pasaba cuando habían parejas que creían ser de esas pocas almas destinadas desde nacimiento para luego darse cuenta que en los años siguientes terminaron odiándose o siendo indiferentes porque no eran el uno para el otro. Había conocido esas parejas y entre ellas había estado su hermana quien luego de intentar rescatar su matrimonio por su hijo terminaron divorciándose y con una marca apenas visible en su cuello.

No fue porque no se amaron en el inicio, ellos se querían y demasiado simplemente que, su relación estaba destinada solo para unos cuantos años. Esa era la relación en la que obtenías tu primer corazón roto y terminabas dándote el amor propio que merecías desde un principio antes de seguir con las relaciones siguientes.

Por eso entendió a Kenma. Su amigo jamás se había dejado guiar por el corazón solamente. Siempre había tenido un diálogo con su razón y por eso sus dos únicas relaciones habían terminado en una amistades sólidas, sin resentimiento ni odio solo respeto y cariño mutuo.

—lo sé Kenma, siempre estás en lo cierto y agradezco tu preocupación como siempre—dijo con una sonrisa—y espero no estar remando en seco sabes. No quiero pensar que estos sentimientos solo se han desarrollado en mi mientras que Hajime me sigue viendo como una simple compañía—sacó una taza de la vitrina para verter jugo de naranja en ella—tal vez sea muy pronto y la situación en que estamos no me favorezca. Al final solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo—suspiró. Parecía que hacía eso muy seguido últimamente.

Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en la mano de Hajime sobre la suya y cómo contestó “no con ella”. Era como si ambos habían afirmados los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro pero, muchas veces su hermana e incluso Kenma le habían dicho lo mucho que le encantaba imaginarse escenarios beneficiosos solo para él.

—Disfruta el presente, Tooru—dijo Kenma luego de carraspear—no digo que estés mal, solo que no te agobies por ello. Hoy vas a almorzar con su familia, ¿estás preparado para las preguntas?

—ah, hemos estado lidiando con ello paso por paso. Créeme que inventar y ajustar historias no es lo mas fácil del mundo—una risa de parte de kenma parecía como tos—oye, al parecer tus cuerdas se dañaron ayer—lo molestó Tooru

—Ugh, Kuroo no me dejo dormir toda la noche. No me quejo, el hombre sabe usar su lengua pero quiero que me penetre, Tooru. ¿Es difícil hacerlo?

—no es a mí a quien le tienes que decir eso. Seguro por cómo te mira tiene miedo de romperte. Dijiste que la tiene grande—dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a su habitación para bañarse

—Espero que no sea así—se detuvo en secó—Tooru, y ¿sí realmente es malo en la cama?—mencionó y Tooru tuvo la viva imagen de Kenma arrugando su nariz con asco mientras decía aquello—Dios, puede ser que sea uno de esos alfas que ladran pero no muerden—la preocupación estaba presente en la voz de Kenma

—Deberías descubrirlo de inmediato kenma—bromeó Tooru aunque sabía muy bien que su amigo se lo tomaría en serio. Kenma siempre iba a en serio con el sexo. Maldita bestia.

—te llamó para contarte el fracaso, Tooru. Te quiero—se despidió y el omega se rio.

Sus preocupaciones habían sido reveladas porque por mucho que quería dejarse llevar por el destino, sabía muy que no tenía ni el derecho ni las ganas de ser irresponsable en el aspecto de su vida amorosa. 

La única omega que había conocido que tuvo esa historia de amor predestinado había sido un año menor que ella. Estaba en su cuarto año de la carrera cuando su amiga llego con una marca mientras revelaba la historia de cuentos de hada que tuvo en el verano. Aquello había sido fácil porque su pareja y ella eran degeneradamente ricos por lo que su futuro estaba asegurado. Si las cosas no se daban no era como que perdería dinero o sus poadres se opusieron en la relacion entre ambos pero, él estaba en una realidad completamente distinta. 

No era un prodigio y tampoco tenía un trabajo del cual presumir en una cena de negocios. Maldecía cada día por no ejercer la carrera por la que tanto peleó y se desveló porque por mucho que haya pasado seis años esforzándose para obtener un título nada de eso contó cuando le cerraban la puerta a cada empresa que iba porque “no era lo que estaban buscando en el momento”, para justificar la mala paga que le darían como secretario.

Sin ningún centavo fue a parar donde Sugawara y jamás había estado tan agradecido con alguien.

Suspiró porque realmente no se podía dar el lujo de imaginarse un futuro con Iwaizumi. ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Sería de esos omegas que se quedan como amas de casas cuidando a sus crías? Asi como vino de rápido, el pensamiento se esfumó. Aún tenía mucho que hacer y entre esas era ejercer su profesión y si eso fuese arrebatado por el futuro posible con Iwaizumi entonces con mucho gusto negaría su destino.

Pero en esa decisión no solo estaba el omega implicado sino Iwaizumi. No podía simplemente dejar a un lado el hecho que alfa era su cliente. Él, ante los ojos de cualquiera solo era un acompañante y en muchos casos, si hubiera una confusión, sería una puta y aquello era una realidad. Iwaizumi tal vez pudiera ser su alma gemela pero ¿estaría dispuesto a aceptar a un cualquiera como su pareja? Al menos si él estuviera en su posición donde las apariencias y las procedencias importan, negaría con gusto ese destino. ¿Un rico y un pobretón? ¿Un hombre de negocios con una prostituta? Ni en sus mas salvajes sueño.

Si tan solo se hubieran conocido en una distinta situación.

Negó con su cabeza porque todo aquello era hipotético. Solo habían sido unas cuantas chispas y ya se estaba quejando del futuro.

Recordó las palabras de kenma sobre disfrutar el momento y eso hizo mientras se recostaba en la bañera para comenzar a alistarse. No quería que le agarrara la tarde si es que quería maquillarse.

 

 

Por mucho que quería olvidar la escena vergonzosa que le mostró al omega no podía. Lo había visto en su estado mas vulnerable y aquello hizo que se sonrojara mientras miraba la hora. Cómo hizo para no dominarlo y dejar que lo embistiera aún era desconocido para él.

Aquellos pensamientos siguieron mientras iba camino al restaurante y cuando se bajaron de la camioneta aun podía observar la sonrisa que le había dirigido Tooru antes de caer en un estado profundo de sueño.

Intentó mantenerse calmado porque no era el momento para tener una crisis vergonzosa. No cuando pudo observar a sus padres sentados en la terraza. 

Ah. No podía negar cuanto amaba sus padres. Tanto que quería tener una relación como la de ellos. 

Su madre estaba con un pantalón de vestir crema que solo acentuaba sus caderas que eran la envidia de cualquier mujer que supiera que había cargado en su útero a tres alfas. Y una blusa negra que revelaba un discreto escote del que su padre no podía mover la vista. Sus ojos verdes se acentuaban por el delineador en sus párpados y las pestañas tupidas que hacían competencia solamente con las de Tooru. Sonrió porque su madre realmente era hermosa y si alguien lo negaba entonces estaban ciegos.

Su padre, en cambio, estaba con un pantalón jeans y una camisa manga larga blanca pero el atuendo jamás había hecho destacar sus atributos como lo hacía su mirada profunda y estaba muy seguro que Tooru pudo notarlo porque toda su atención había sido dirigida hacia el pobre omega que no se mostraba intimidado aunque el reforzamiento de su agarre decía todo lo contrario.

—Tooru Oikawa—dijo su madre mientras se acercaba hacía el omega para brindarle un besa en cada mejilla—cuando te mire parecías iluminar la habitación y al parecer seguirá pasando lo mismo, un placer—un leve rubor se postró en las orejas de Tooru del que Hajime no pudo ignorar como combinaba con el atuendo que había escogido.

—el placer es mío, Sra. Iwaizumi—respondió con una sonrisa tímida

—la verdad es el nuestro. Hajime jamás había traído a casa a una potencial pareja y mucho menos a alguien tan elegante como tú. ¿No hay problema si te llamamos por tu nombre?—preguntó su padre mientras le daba la mano a Tooru quien notó que había sido firme, igual que el de Hajime

—me incomodaría si no lo hicieran—regalo una vez sus sonrisa tímida cuando miro por la periferia como el alfa movía su asiento para que se pudiera sentar. 

Las dos parejas terminaron sentándose y sus padres pidieron el menú para comenzar a escoger su comida sin embargo, sabía muy bien que aquello solo había sido para comenzar con el sin número de preguntas para ellos.

—y dinos Tooru. ¿A qué te dedicas?—comenzó su madre una el vino fue servido en sus copas—no pudimos hablar como hubiésemos querido en la reunión y Hajime jamás nos había comentado un poco sobre su relación—acomodó sus piernas para que estuvieran cruzadas o al menos eso sintió Tooru.

—por el momento trabajo en la biblioteca municipal—dijo sin trabas—me gradué en traducción e interpretación de idiomas extranjeros por lo que estoy ayudando en la traducción de ciertos documentos—mencionó. No había ni una pizca de mentira en lo dicho. Hajime y Tooru habían intentado que la historia de amor entre ellos no afectara en nada a sus vidas profesionales, sociales y económicas.

—oh, te dedicas a idiomas—dijo si padre mientras posaba sus brazos sobre la mesa—tu actual esposa de tu tío Neji se dedica a eso. Aunque está trabajando en una aerolínea—tomó de su vino mientras los demás presentes esperaban la pregunta— ¿Qué estás traduciendo ahorita?

—Es un ensayo alemán sobre el impacto de la segunda guerra mundial en la sociedad de hoy—aquello no había estado en sus preguntas de cajón pero se alegró saber que realmente eso estaba haciendo los lunes y miércoles por la mañana. 

Su trabajo no era bien remunerado pero no por eso iba a negar el orgullo de poder ejercerlo aunque fuera en un lugar cerrado donde pocas personas apreciarían su traducción e interpretación.

—¿así que historia?—preguntó la Sra. Iwaizumi—no sabía que a Hajime le gustara la historia luego de haberla dejado en cuarto año

—No solo es historia—recalcó Tooru intentando no sonar molestó porque entendía que lo primero que asumirían las personas ajenas a su profesión era que lo suyo es estar sumergido en libros sin conocer la luz del día—es comunicación. Romper la barrera lingüística entre los países y poder entendernos unos a otros. Saber que los pensamientos de una lengua no es lo mismo que la otra y asi enriquecernos de conocimiento. No solo es historia, también es cultura. Es la música, los poemas, los cuentos de hadas, las series, las noticias. Es todo un mundo desconocido para nosotros solo por hablar diferentes idiomas—la palma de la mano de Hajime masajeó su muslo para calmarlo aunque no quería. 

Ver a Tooru entusiasmado por algo era nuevo para él. Algo de lo que no se quejaba.

—wow, nunca creí que mi hijo enamoraría a una persona culta—respondió su madre con una sonrisa—discúlpame. Nunca conocí a alguna pareja de este chico y lo poco que había escuchado de sus hermanos era de los cabezas de chorlitos que pasaban las noches con nuestro hijo y Tetsuroo.

Había tenido razón Hajime. Su madre iba con todo y eso era cuestionar la procedencia misteriosa de Tooru.

—aun si, no logró entender como enamoraste a nuestro hijo. Eres muy inteligente para este mentecato—bromeó su madre, metiendo un pedazo de bistec en su boca.

—creo que fue la manera en como corregí varias veces su fallido intento de impresionarme en francés. A Hajime solo se le da el japonés y el inglés—mintió con tanta naturalidad que parecía que realmente había pasado—debió haberlo visto atragantarse en su propia saliva cuando pronunciaba las r.

Tooru estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, debía admitirlo. Tal vez era porque la presión y nervios de conocer a los padres de su novio solo eran temporales y claramente fingida pero, aquellas palabras parecían tan reales. Como si Tooru estaba reviviéndolas una a una.

Esa memoria la habían creado en cuanto Tooru le había dicho que hablaba con fluidez cuatro idiomas y estaba aprendiendo italiano online, mas que todo porque Hajime le dijo que le enseñara decir vulgaridades y asi gritárselas a Tetsuroo pero como había mencionado antes el omega, las r simplemente no se le daban.

—Hey, no puedes comparar tres minutos con una vida sumergida en esos gargajos—se defendió Hajime y una risa se escapó de los labios de su padre

—Hajime, llorabas todos los sábados cuando ibas a los cursos de inglés y cuando te metiste a esos cursos informática, todos sabíamos que fue para librarte de las clases de francés. Asi que no te quejes de no saberlo porque tuviste la oportunidad.

—ves, cariño. Es tu culpa que esos piropos no hayan servido—dijo el omega para lueo sonreir con sus labios entre la copa de vino tinto.

—Aunque Hajime, es raro que te acerques a la biblioteca—dijo su madre—Tooru, este muchacho detesta con su vida leer libros en físico. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a parar ahí, bebé?

—madre, no me digas bebé. Por el amor a Dios y no nos conocimos ahí—mencionó

—Ahí me fue a buscar luego que no le contesté sus mensajes sobre aceite de automóvil—se rió Tooru a pesar que nada de eso había sucedido. Hajime dejó a un lado unas cuantas papas fritas para dárselas al omega que acto con gusto

—Entonces ¿cómo se conocieron?—preguntó su madre haciendo que ambos personajes sostuvieran su respiración. Solamente ellos se dieron cuenta de esa acción.

Habían trabajado día y noche en ello. Y a como Tooru estaba robándose la atención con su acto, Hajime sabía que podrían hacerlo.

—bueno, —comenzó Tooru a reírse—como decirles que encontré a su hijo en mera carretera solo, sin nadie y maldiciendo la madre que lo parió…

— ¡Tooru!—lo regañó Hajime cuando miro a su madre con los ojos abiertos y a su padre riéndose—no fue así—estaba llamando Tetsuroo porque una llanta de la camioneta se me había ponchado y daba la casualidad que no andaba la gata—suspiró—y ese día iba a la playa con unos amigos así que intenté llamar a Tetsuroo pero nunca contestó.

—Hijo, ¿cómo es posible que te movilices con todo menos la gata?—preguntó su padre

—¡Eso le dije!—comentó Tooru—ese día iba a ver a mi hermana y la única persona que se detuvo para ver que ocurría con ese personaje que estaba simplemente esperando a que Dios le bajara una gata fui yo—se detuvo y sonrió con burla—tal vez era el destino

Los padres de Hajime se rieron.

—le presté mi gata pero lo peor pasó cuando Hajime, el alfa, el macho, el que estuvo recibiendo cursos de manejo desde los 13 no sabía remover una llanta—su voz iba subiendo para enfatizar lo mal que estaba aquello

—me lo suponía—grito su madre emocionada—este muchacho no es bueno con la mecánica. Te dijimos varias veces que no siempre estarán los servicios disponibles de talleres. ¿Cuántas veces te lo cantamos, hijo?

Hajime gruñó y volteó los ojos—solo fue la primera vez. Además no sé porque te pones como el sabelotodo Tooru, la gata no supiste como ponerla

—tenía miedo con esas llantas tuyas—le respondió rápido—si me caía eso encima creo que me hubiera muerto. Además eso no se compara con solamente seguir la cruz para quitar una llanta.

—En fin—mencionó Iwaizumi para proseguir con su guion—Tooru me ayudo cambiando la llanta y de pasó intercambiamos números

— ¡Ja! ¿Cómo que intercambiamos números?—negó con la cabeza, poniendo el teneder con un cuadrito de zanahoria en el plato nuevamente, antes de acaparar toda la atención de los padres de Iwaizumi—Comenzó a meterme plática sobre lo que hacía y no lo niegues porque claramente mirabas mis piernas desde la altura de la gata y por eso tuve que agacharme. Y el descaro fue cuando solamente le mencione algo sobre el aceite de automóvil y de la nada me pide mi número antes de marcharme.

—oye, eres rápido, hijo—mencionó su padre luego de asentir con la cabeza poniendo a Hajime rojo.

—y esperen que eso no es el final. Al día siguiente me pone un mensaje preguntándome sobre dónde podía comprar ese aceite y cuáles eran sus beneficios…¿creen que le respondí los mensajes cuando no guardé su número?—se rieron al unísono los padres—La verdad no sé que esperabas, amor. Solo fui alguien que paso por ahí y de casualidad sabía lo que un amigo me había comentado sobre mecánica y aceites.

—Tenía que volverte a ver de alguna forma

—y es por eso que una semana después se apreció de casualidad en la biblioteca municipal buscando la versión larga de la Divina comedia aunque existiese el internet y los libros en digital.

—quería sentir en mis manos el papel. 

—Y luego de eso comenzó a aparecerse semanal hasta que por fin se decidió por invitarme a salir—suspiro para luego relajarse y poner su cabeza en el hombro de Hajime quien la recibió con un beso.

—admite que te encanto mi presencia, Tooru. Podía sentir tu alegría en el aire y créeme que rebosaba.

Sus padres se quedaron viendo a la pareja en ese momento de intimidad y ambos no podían creer la química y buena vibra que desprendía de ellos. Su madre quería preguntarle mas a Tooru pero por hoy sería suficiente. Por hoy había conocido lo que debía para reconocer a la pareja de su hijo y no había sido decepcionante.

—La verdad señora Iwaizumi, creo que su hijo es un poco obsesionado conmigo pero yo también lo soy—una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver la manera en que ambos se miraban, con ternura y devoción…tanta que ya no podía ser llamado un acto.

—Por favor, llámame Temari—pronunció aquellas palabras mientras reposaba su mano en la de Tooru. Estaba bien. Todo estaba bien. Tooru tragó duro observando a Hajime quien le devolvió una sonrisa para luego mirar a su padre

—Llámame Hikaru—mencionó el padre de Hajime y la sonrisa más pura salió desde lo mas profundo del corazón de Tooru quien asintió y los llamó por sus nombres.  
Terminaron pidiendo el postre mientras la señora Temari y Hikaru mencionaban anécdotas de su juventud y su creciente amor, juntos con algunos de Hajime las cuales el omega podía reconocer algunas…otras no. Todavía no.

—sabes, el próximo fin de semana iremos a la playa con la familia—Dijo el señor Hikaru mientras se despedían—para que sepas que con gusto te recibiremos y podremos conocerte aún mas.

—Ahí estaré, no lo duden. Muchas gracias—un abrazo fue recibido por el omega quien podía sentir emociones fluir en sus entrañas.

Una vez se marcharon del lugar, ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo. Ninguno de los dos podía creer el hecho que sus padres se lo habían creído y con la emociones a flor de piel, Hajime tomó de la cintura al omega y lo tumbó en la puerta de la camioneta para luego besarlo. 

Besarlo con ganas, como si su vida fuese acabar en ese mero instante y Tooru recibiendo aquel gesto con gusto, enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Hajime y se dejó llevar por la alegría y otro sentimiento…uno que será para mas tarde porque ahorita nada de eso importaba.

 

Había sido reconocido y su plan había funcionado.

 

Por el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, este me ha costado y las tres partes que ven son efectivamente los tres recesos que he hecho. Espero que no se pierdan. Y creooo que la voy a extender (no mas de diez capítulos), no sé quiénes estén leyendo esto pero muchas gracia por el apoyo y los kudos. Ah y les recomiendo un Daisuga muy lindo que se llama The blossoms, just in time de thewindraiser.  
> Me disculpo por haber dicho que subiría en semana santa pero ni yo me acuerdo que pasé haciendo de boluda, jajaja.  
> Como siempre, besos y abrazos.


	6. Jim Beam

—Haber si entiendo—dijo Tetsuro con una copa de whisky en su mano derecha—luego de dos semanas y media de estar viviendo con un completo desconocido a quien contrataste para hacerse pasar como tu pareja y de quién no sabes absolutamente nada aparte de ser traductor de lenguas extranjera, te diste cuenta que lo amas y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con él, fornicando y teniendo cuantos bebés sean posibles. 

—Dios, si lo dices asi pareciera una broma de mal gusto

—lo es, Hajime. Es una broma de mal gusto—dijo Tetsuro serio—la mentira que se convirtió en verdad. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una novela mexicana?—gritó desesperado.

—No entiendes, el me hace sentir diferente…feliz.

—ese es su maldito trabajo, Hajime—se rio con incredulidad— ¿porque crees que son tan demandados y cobran caro? No es solo por su cara bonita, ellos están para hacerte sentir lindo, apreciado, importante por una noche o quizá mas pero, no por eso vas a desarrollar amor hacia ellos.

—él no es así. Puedo sentirlo en su aroma…en sus feromonas. Cuando lo tocó, Tetsuroo, es como si me llevará a otro mundo—comentó en voz baja. No se iba a dejar provocar por su amigo

—uh, créeme que cuando llego al orgasmo tambien voy a otro mundo, hasta miro estrellitas.

—No te burles, idiota—le tiró una libreta de su escritorio. Estaban en su oficina y a pesar que no era lugar para discutir sus sentimientos que desde hace horas querían salir de su alma, no le importaba. En cuanto recibió la visita de Tetsuroo no pudo resistir confesarle su amor.

—Hajime, necesito que recuperes tu norte, tu prudencia. Fuiste tú quién no quería estar atado a un matrimonio, a una pareja y ahora quieres echar todo esto a la borda.

—ni siquiera será echarlo a la borda, mis padres creen que estamos saliendo. No habrá problema en seguir con esa historia.

—mira, Hajime—suspiró Tetsuroo bebiendo de un solo su trago—estamos hablando sobre querer hacer realidad esa relación que repercutirá en una boda y llegara el momento en que van a marcarse. Algo que tú, como heredero de una empresa, solo podrá hacerlo una vez. No puedes dejarte llevar por sus encantos o por unas cuantas palabras y miradas dulces—sostuvo su sien con su palma—Perderás tu vida de soltero a una edad muy prematura por el aparente cariño hacia un acompañante. No creo que estés pensando esto a largo plazo ni con coherencia.

— ¿y qué si lo hago? No sería el primero, en mujer bonita pasa lo mismo…

—Mujer bonita es una película, imbécil—lo interrumpió sin alzar su voz— Estamos hablando de la vida real y de tu futuro.

— ¿en qué arruinaría mi futuro estar con un acompañante? Ni siquiera mantiene relaciones sexuales con todos sus clientes y si lo mantuviera que mas da. Es cosa del pasado, yo quiero su presente y su futuro.

— ¿Cosa del pasado?—preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos— ¿Qué te hace pensar que simplemente por salir con vos formalmente va a renunciar a su trabajo? Y peor, que no vas a sentir celos por el trabajo en el que está. ¿Te estás escuchando, Hajime?

—no necesitaría seguir trabajando si vive conmigo

— ¿Eso es lo que realmente él quisiera?—preguntó Tetsuroo enojado—¿lo conoces bien como para estar seguro que no le molestaría depender económicamente de un alfa? La idea suena de maravilla, Hajime. Pero, no todos quieren ser mantenidos. Eso que el omega se queda en la casita cuidando a los bebes, preparando la cena mientras espera a su alfa se quedó en el siglo 20.

—bueno, no solo trabajo en eso. Esta la biblioteca municipal y le podría conseguir un puesto en la empresa. Necesitamos traductores para las instrucciones—dijo, reflexionando sobre lo de un omega como ama de casa. Tetsuroo no se equivocaba, Tooru odiaría quedarse en casa.

—tal vez, solo quieres sexo—comentó su amigo tomado un lapicero para rayar una hoja—¿no te has descargado desde hace cuánto? Un omega a tu lado te ha nublado el pensamiento y piensas que puede ser amor pero solo es deseo sexual. 

—Créeme que sabría si solo es sexo—gruñó, no queriéndole comentar sobre la inesperada rut* que tuvo el sábado—pero, ambos sabemos que es algo mas. Es como si quisiéramos convertirnos en uno tanto sexual como emocionalmente. Es algo magnético. ¿Acaso lo has sentido con el tuyo?

Tetsuroo posó su pulgar y su índice en su barbilla y cerró los ojos—El sexo… es excelente, ardiente y rico. Nuestras conversaciones son entretenidas y el silencio es cómodo pero, eso no significa que quisiera establecer una relación emocional con Kenma y mucho menos con otra persona—encogió sus hombros para después fruncir su ceño—si puedo admitir que entre las tantas personas con las que me he acostado, con la que mas me he sentido a gusto es con Kenma pero, es porque él trabaja para ello.

—No creo que sea así—murmuró Hajime—a veces la persona que amaremos la encontramos en lugares y momentos que jamás imaginamos.

—no intentes meterme tus cursilerías—lo señalo con su dedo índice—ni se te ocurra hundirme en tu barco. Este es un problema solamente tuyo y de nadie mas.

—Bueno—se rindió Hajime—de todos modos lo que te quería decir es que pienso que es mi alma gemela

— ¿Alma gemela?—levantó una ceja. No se rio, a pesar que el alfa lo esperaba—Hajime, ese tema es muy delicado…

—lo sé—contestó rápido—no es algo que pensé de primas a primeras. La posibilidad de esa teoría en cumplirse es tan minúscula como las lluvias en el desierto. Pasa pero no todos los días—se revolvió el cabello—créeme que la he pensado demasiado. Todo lo que has dicho lo he pensado pero nada de eso impide que siga queriéndolo.

—sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo pero, almas gemelas…no podría hablarte de que tan cierto sea eso. No es a mi a quién debes preguntarle sobre ello—posó su mano sobre la de Hajime, curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—hablaría con Akaashi pero está celebrando su aniversario en Brasil. No quisiera interrumpirlo

— ¿no es que su aniversario fue hace dos meses?

—ese fue el de bodas, el que están celebrando es el de compromiso—rodaron los ojos—sabes como es Bokuto con las fechas importantes—bebió un poco de agua—de todos modos no sé si preguntarle. Hacerlo es como decir que no estoy seguro de ello y se supone que en cuanto aparece ante ti tu destino lo sabes, sin dudas ni temores.

—Y estás seguro que es asi—mencionó Tetsuroo para luego sobarse la nuca—mira, está bien que hables de tus sentimientos conmigo, jamás me he molestado de ellos pero hay algo que hemos estado dejando a un lado—Hajime levantó una ceja—por mucho que sea tu alma gemela, ustedes no dejan de ser empleado y cliente.

—esa es la razón por la que no he dejado que mis instintos primitivos se apoderen de mi y lo embista en contra de la pared mientras marco su hermoso cuello que al tacto es como sentir la seda entre mis dedos—mencionó Hajime sobando su sien

—oye, se te salió lo poeta. Si quieres lo anotó para que se lo digas a tu amor en pleno acto sexual—bromeó Tetsuroo colocando un lapicero sobre una hoja ganándose una patada de su amigo—estamos jodidos

—Tengo que decírselo—murmuró Hajime—no puedo esperar a que termine el contrato para decírselo y mucho menos dejarlo ir. Eso sería desperdiciar lo único bueno que me ha dado la vida.

—wow, amigo. Sabemos que no es lo único bueno que te ha dado la vida. Estás exagerando un poco.

—sí, lo estoy—se rio—pero es asi como me siento, Tetsuroo. Si dejo que esto se alargué, terminaré sufriendo y necesito saber que esto no es solo algo mío. Necesito confirmar por su propia boca que ambos queremos esto.

—para que alargar lo inevitables—dijo el alfa, aceptando las palabras de su amigo—la comunicación es clave.

—Hablando de comunicación—se levantó para servirse una copa de whisky—viniste sin previo aviso a mi oficina por lo que supongo me tienes que decir algo realmente espectacular.

—uff, Hajime—paso su lengua por los labios—el tigre jamás había tenido tantos orgasmos en su vida como ayer.

—Ahh, Dios—rodó los ojos por cuarta vez en el día—Porque no pude suponer que venías hablar de tu vida sexual.

—te juro, Hajime que cuando esto termine seguiré utilizando sus servicios—ignoró completamente el comentario de su amigo— ¿cómo es posible que él fuese legal?

—Sabes que él no es un gigoló—le advirtió con su mirada

—Lo sé—subió sus manos en son de paz— pero es la mejor compañía que he tenido hasta ahorita y créeme que no voy a olvidarlo y mucho menos dejarlo—el alfa frunció el ceño—no por lo que puede ser que estés pensando pero Dios, me hizo ver el infinito. Es una bestia, Hajime y sabes que no cualquiera logra satisfacerme.

Él sabía muy bien que nadie satisfacía a Tetsuroo, era un monstruo en la cama. Era una máquina insaciable que podía darle hasta el día siguiente y seguir con energía sin necesidad de café—que bueno que hayas quedado satisfecho pero ¿y él? Sé que el ofrece sus servicios y le estás pagando pero no eres Tetsuroo si no le das el placer que se merece a tu compañía.

“Placer para ti es placer para mí”.

—oh, créeme que Kenma vio el cielo y mucho mas sin estar muerto—ambos se sonrieron y terminaron sus bebidas.

—De todos modos escucharás de tu omega lo satisfecho que quedó mi gatito con mi lechita—guiñó su ojo antes de despedirse, haciendo que Hajime hiciera una mueca de asco.

—Ugh, no vuelvas a realizar esas metáforas. Por el bien del planeta que acaba de perder un panda por tus palabras.

—Yo sé que quisieras hacer lo mismo—le sonrió morbosamente.

—solo lárgate

—te veré el sábado—y la puerta se cerró, dejando a Hajime con un escalofrío recorriendo a través de su espalda al recordar esa metáfora asquerosa de su amigo. 

En serio, no había necesidad en escuchar eso último.

 

 

El calor era insoportable y aquello debía haber sido normal porque estaban en la estación mas calurosa del año, verano. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba el bochorno que sentía aun teniendo el aire acondicionado encendido.

Tooru Oikawa sabía que significaba eso. 

Si sus cuentas y su fisiología no le fallaban su ciclo estaba cerca. Lo esperaba, siempre lo esperaba cada tres meses por lo que una vez mas estaba preparado ante cualquier incidente.

Sacó de su valija de mano sus píldoras, unas de color rosado pastel que servían como anticonceptivos y unas pastillas azul pálido para disminuir sus feromonas y controlar su calentura. Estaba acostumbrado a a beber las pastillas rosadas todos los días según hora mientras que, las azules estrictamente se comenzaban a tomar una a semana antes de su primer día en calentura. 

Había recibido la charla con su tía porque su madre en la primavera de sus once años había estado en otro prefactura trabajando como secretaria porque en su pueblo las oportunidades eran limitadas para alguien que no terminó la preparatoria. 

Su tía le enseño que la calentura no le impediría seguir con su vida y mucho menos desperdiciar días encerrado en su cuarto sin ninguna interacción social, aquello se lo había dicho mientras las lágrimas y el pánico se pintaban en su cara. 

Tener once años y sentir fluidos salir de tus partes íntimas mientras tienes un intenso deseo por el contacto humano no fue una experiencia maravillosa para Tooru y dudaba mucho que lo pudiera ser a su edad.

Por tanto, agradeció la creación de las píldoras y su perfeccionamiento con los años donde los efectos adversos comenzaron a disminuir y ya no implicaba un posible arrebato para un omega quien suprime su calentura porque ya no se suprimía completamente sino que, atenuaba las feromonas para que pudiese ser posible relajarse al mediodía ante la presencia de cinco alfas.

Sin embargo, nada de eso hubiese sido posible sin la implementación de leyes que protegen a los omegas ante cualquier descontrol por parte de un alfa e incluso o un beta y la concientización que se comenzó a dar en los colegios sobre la equidad de género y las agresiones sexuales a finales del siglo pasado gracias a los activistas Saeko Tanaka y Akiteru Tsukishima que estuvieron al mando del movimiento “Equidad para el hoy, porque el mañana es muy tarde”. 

Ellos fueron los héroes para muchos movimientos del siglo pasado. La pareja lo continuó con mucha mayor fuerza incluyendo nuevos pensamientos e ideologías que hoy en día están en cada esquina del mundo.

El sueño de Tooru Oikawa era conocerlos antes de tener su primer hijo.

Suspiró porque recordar la historia sigue siendo algo que le hacía agradecer cada día el año en que nació porque la infancia que le contaba su abuela era el mismo infierno en la tierra. Incluso, ese infierno seguía siendo el mismo para algunos omegas en la actualidad, tal vez habían menos llamas pero el fuego se mantenía.

Pero pensar en ello solo hacía que quisiera recordar a su madre y en ese momento necesitaba beber las píldoras con jugo de naranja para una mejor absorción asi como lo hacían las píldoras para controlar las rut*

Se movió a su cuarto para comenzar a investigar algunas palabras que le sirvieran para traducir algunos oraciones porque a veces por mucho que uno quiera ser fiel a la idea original la barrera lingüística existía, asi como las limitaciones en expresiones. Había palabras que simplemente no tenían traducción y tenía que encontrar la manera de agarrar el hilo de la idea y buscar cómo interpretarlo en otras palabras. 

Después de la reunión que había tenido con los padres de Hajime, el alfa quiso saber mas sobre su carrera, tema que había sido comentado a la hora de realizar la falsa historia de su amor pero, Hajime quería indagar mas y por mucho que su profesionalidad le decía que no debía hablar sobre su vida personal, su corazón se sintió conmovido ante la atención recibida y no dudo en responder cada pregunta sobre ello. 

El fin de semana había sido mas tranquilo. Ambos se encerraron en sus habitaciones respectivamente para realizar algunos trabajos pendientes, mas que todo Hajime quien había estado de vacaciones y él quien había recibido una notificación sobre un pequeño ensayo de cuatro páginas que necesitaba ser traducido al español para el miércoles. y como había dicho antes, él amaba su trabajo pero lo que ofrecía no se comparaba en nada con lo que recibía.

Suspiró una vez mas porque no iba a llegar a nada quejándose nuevamente sobre su profesión y al parecer no iba a llegar tan lejos con el ensayo.

En ese momento, en su mente divagaban las ideas traviesas pero fríamente calculadas sobre confesarle a Hajime sobre lo que sentía. No podía simplemente irse del lugar con esos sentimientos de conocer desde la raíz a Hajime. Como si sus almas estuvieran entrelazadas mucho antes de haber nacido. 

Si de algo estaba seguro es que iba a hacerlo, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos. Consecuencias como ser tachado como mentiroso, manipulador, hereje e incluso como acosador. Dudaba mucho que eso pasara porque si él se sentía asi, difícilmente Hajime no lo haría. 

Por eso en cuanto leyó el mensaje del alfa preguntándole sobre un postre para comerlo en la cena, se alegró y tuvo nervios porque el momento había llegado. Le confesaría su amor, algo muy vulnerable para un omega porque había gente que se aprovechaba de ello pero, Hajime era diferente y él lo sabía.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó las llaves siendo introducidas en la cerradura de la puerta lo primero que hizo, además de salir de su habitación fue oler a Hajime. El olor de madera y pino era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y se había vuelto algo familiar para él. Era cómodo y sentía protección cuando estaba rodeado por esa fragancia que gritaba a larga distancia Hajime pero, en ese instante el olor violó su nariz, incentivo sus feromonas para ser liberadas y catalizó su ciclo. 

Su respiración se tornó agitada al igual que su ritmo cardíaco, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral en cuanto hizo contacto con las pupilas dilatas del alfa, quien se había quedado quieto. 

Los primeros pensamientos que invadieron su mente fueron la poca probabilidad que eso estuviera pasando. Se suponía que las píldoras controlaban eso, se suponía que aunque se adelantara su ciclo, sus feromonas no se volverían la miel para atraer abejas, en este caso a un alfa. Se suponía que lo mantenían al margen, que lo protegerían de cualquier casualidad no deseada, se suponía que jamás tendría que ver los ojos sedientos de lujuria de un alfa producto de sus instintos mas primitivos como marcar a un omega en su ciclo y mucho menos se suponía que él quisiera ser devorado por esos instintos sin su consentimiento.

 

Pero nadie le dijo que las píldoras no controlaban el destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he hecho lo mejor que he podido con este capítulo y espero les guste.
> 
> He estado viendo Avatar: la leyenda de Aang por tercera vez y déjenme decirles que la serie hizo buena justicia en la inclusión de la mujer y pues cuando se es pequeñx esas cosas pasan desapercibidas por ejemplo cuando en la aldea agua del norte las maestras agua solo podían realizar curación y nada de pelea y Katara se enfrenta con un maestro por esa idea defasada y machista. Unx como niñx solo lo mira y ni piensa sobre ellos dos veces pero ya de grande te das cuenta que esos temas son muy importantes abordarlos en programas para niñxs porque influyen en el pensamiento de la persona. Si bien es cierto, no le pare bola en ese momento o no me di cuenta de lo importante que fue ese episodio para mi desarrollo, es algo que ya se te está inculcando inconscientemente, que la mujer tiene un rol en esta sociedad que va mas allá de estar curando heridos (en el caso de katara). Y de igual manera, en el universo avatar hay muchas mujeres al frente de la batalla y eso es bello, precioso. Eso es parte de la equidad de género que debería estar en todos los programas para niñxs. Y es algo que mencanta de Avatar aparte de los otros temas hermosamente abordados en la serie.  
> Ay, es que se la recomiendo a todxs, la verdad.
> 
> Y ahora si me despido, jeje.  
> Besos y abrazos.


	7. Talisker

Parecía como si una fuerza magnética obligó a su nariz inhalar esa fragancia que podía ser tan fuerte como el olor a putrefacción pero, en el sentido en que no te podías liberar de él.

Hajime no podía liberarse de él, al menos eso fue lo que le gritaron todos sus sentidos al observar al omega cuya imagen hizo pasar su lengua sobre sus labios, como si ya pudiera saborear su piel al ser rozado por ella y ni hablar de sus fluidos. Solo ese pequeño pensamiento envió una señal eléctrica a su pene demostrando que la lujuria se había apoderado de ese lugar.

Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y en cuanto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada, no pudo controlar algo de su fuerza de voluntad y mucho menos cuando Tooru suspiró antes de ofrecerle su mano que lo estaba invitando, incitando a ser tomado y marcado ahí mismo.

Sus piernas se movieron solas y su corazón comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus latidos, necesitaba circular toda la sangre que en estos momentos requería porque lo último que quería era perder energía que sería necesaria a la hora de darle las embestidas mas salvajes que en su vida había podido imaginarse. Y es que no había nada mas placentero que coger en plena calentura de un omega o al menos eso le había mencionado Bokuto, lo que falto añadir era que el ambiente sería inundado completamente por la fragancia del omega.

Era como si podía ver con sus propios ojos el aroma, degustarlo, escucharlo y sentirlo. Mientras mas se acercaba mas estaba seguro que Tooru no era cualquiera omega en su calentura. 

No.

Tooru Oikawa era su pareja destinada en calentura.

El solo pensar en ello hizo que dejara caer el helado y su maletín al piso y recibiera con gusto esa mano que ya estaba temblando del placer, todo el omega estaba temblando y dirigiéndole plegarias para que terminara su sufrimiento en ese instante y Hajime simplemente no podía decirle que no.

Tomó, como si de su vida dependiera, las mejillas de Tooru ente sus manos y lo besó. En ese momento lo último que pensó fue en delicadeza porque la manera en que el omega utilizó su rodilla como apoyo para frotar su entrepierna mandó a su cuerpo al mismo cielo y a sus pensamientos al infierno.

Rozó con su lengua los labios de su pareja quien los abrió en un desesperado gemido al Hajime levantar su camisa y recorrer con sus dedos su espalda, específicamente la línea que se le marcaba por sus sesiones en el gimnasio. No tuvo siquiera que luchar por dominancia porque el omega en ese momento lo único que quería era ser complacido y mimado por su alfa. La fricción dejó de ser suficiente para Hajime y en una movida levantó con ambos brazos el cuerpo del omega, cuyas piernas fueron a enllavarse en la cintura del alfa para no detener la fricción que tanto estaba buscando.

Sin parar de besarse se dirigieron a la habitación de Tooru que por cosas del destino estaba lista para ser ocupada en una sesión bestial de sexo.

Con la poca delicadeza que su cuerpo podía ofrecer, reposó el cuerpo del omega sobre la cama e inmediatamente ambos comenzaron a desvestirse, siendo su acompañante mas rápido y por esa razón no pudo evitar que sus labios fueran a recorrer sin esperar un segundo mas su delicado cuello, cuyas glándulas estaban pintadas con un ligero color rosado, exhibiendo sin descaro las ganas de ser marcadas y Hajime se daría el gusto pero antes que eso, se dedicó a dejarle un chupete en su clavícula que hizo que Tooru presentara su satisfacción mediante un gemido.

Una sonrisa fue a plasmarse en sus labios por el buen recibimiento de su trabajo, trabajo que comenzó a dirigirse a la entrepierna del omega que estaba mas que erecta pero, antes de poner toda su atención en ella dirigió una última mirada hacia Tooru quien simplemente asintió profusamente antes que el alfa se sumergiera en ella y comenzara a realizar un trabajo de los dioses con su lengua. 

Tooru era un completo desastre de gemidos pero Hajime ni por un momento se quejó de las hermosas vocalizaciones que salían de su boca. El cuarto entero estaba ahogado en el olor del omega y eso simplemente lo ponía mas excitado. Podía vivir encerrado en estos cuatro muros si eso significaba tener este exquisito aroma a su merced.

Unos dedos sin timidez alguna fueron a enredarse entre su cabello haciendo mas placentera el oral que le estaba dando su pareja pues, cada vez que jalaba de sus hebras podía estar claro de la magia que hacía con su lengua.

Chocolate y dulce de leche.

Esas dos cosas lo hacían volver loco y ahora imaginarse que esas dos cosas las poseía Tooru simplemente hacía que se sintiera en otro mundo, sentía que aquello debía ser considerado ilegal y mas con las notas altas a las que llegaba el omega.

—m-me voy a correr—susurró con dificultad Tooru intentando con poco esfuerzo retirar la boca del alfa de su pene—por favoo…ah-aah—no pudo terminar la frase.

Hajime tragó antes de alejarse del cuerpo del omega solo para observar con sus ojos el magnífico trabajo que había realizado pero, todavía era el comienzo y aquello ambos lo sabían pues Tooru ya comenzaba a dirigir su mano a su miembro para sobreestimularlo y seguir con el placer mientras que le alfa saboreaba como droga el semen del omega, ahora solo podía desear con mas ganas tener en su interior los otros fluidos que claramente estaban emergiendo de la otra cavidad del omega…cavidad que sería penetrada dentro de unos minutos por su erección.

Ambos brazos de Tooru fueron inmediatamente a rodear el cuello de Hajime para que pudiera besarlo y sentir su lengua, el alfa se dejó llevar y disfrutar del momento y mas cuando sintió la sonrisa surgir en los labios de su pareja mientras tomaba con su mano el miembro para masturbarlo, no pudiendo evitar los bajos gemidos que se escaparon, separando completamente su cuerpo del omega para finalmente darle la vuelta y ponerlo boca abajo. Asi era como quería tenerlo.

Su cuello, que estaría marcado una vez lo penetrara, lo aspiró como si no hubiera mañana y su espalda, una maravilla, la recorrió con su dedo índice como si fuera una ilusión. Ofreció besos que se convirtieron en un camino de chupetones que iban justo por debajo de las cervicales hasta llegar a la región lumbar, donde suspiró por un momento antes de enterrar su lengua en la intimidad de su omega quien perdió completamente los sentidos o mejor dicho activo completamente sus sentidos pues, comenzó a temblar del placer y mas cuando una mano de Hajime fue a parar en su miembro haciendo que fuera imposible siquiera pensar con ambos partes siendo complacidas.

El omega comenzaba a ver triple y Hajime estaba contento con el aroma que se ponía aún mas violento y no pudo esperar mas para sentirlo cuando lo penetrara. 

Su miembro estaba hinchado y con ganas de embestir y montar a la perfección en piernas delante suyo quien gritaba por mas. Asintiendo, mas para él mismo, comenzó a preparar al omega quien no lo necesitaba por los beneficios de la calentura que preparaba su cavidad sin embargo, intentó hacer lo poco que la cordura le permitía para que no le hiciera daño al omega.

Parecía que realmente si, su razón estaba completamente nublada por la lujuria y estuvo a punto de dejarse guiar por ella.

—Hajime—murmuró Tooru quien movió su cuello para clavar su mirada con la del alfa y con poco esfuerzo sus dedos rozaron su mano que estaba al lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cegados por el placer y lágrimas de felicidad salían de ellas y eso fue suficiente para que el alfa volviera a su cordura.

Se separó rápidamente sin esperar a que el omega se quejara de la ausencia de sus dedos y con la poca cordura recuperada comenzó a ponerse el bóxer que solo era un chiste para la gran erección que intentaba esconder pero, eso no detuvo a Hajime quien en ese momento era golpeado por el aroma de Tooru.

Había llegado muy lejos solo para unos minutos de placer. Tragó porque el aroma se volvía mas fuerte ante las insinuaciones de Tooru que estaba llorando para que lo montaran y con sus dedos intentaba reemplazar a los de Hajime pero, no era suficiente y se lo hacía saber cada vez que desprendía sus feromonas con mayor intensidad que la anterior. 

Dejando olvidado su camisa y pantalón, cerró la puerta con llave y colocó una silla para que bloqueara la salido de la habitación y terminó colapsándose en el piso. 

Intentó calmar la poca respiración que en ese momento tenía y la erección le dolía un mundo porque había estado lista para lo que hubiese pasado si no se hubiera despertado del placer. Iba a montar a Tooru y eso todo su cuerpo lo tenía claro y dio gracias a la fuerza infernal o celestial que hizo aquello imposible.

Tooru Oikawa era su alma gemela, le había quedado claro en el momento en que puso un pie en el apartamento y lo vio a los ojos. Y aún asi, estuvo a punto de echar todo al carajo por una calentura. Si aquello se hubiera dado, las posibilidades de confesarle su amor se hubieran vuelto nulas, el omega no hubiera esperado por excusas o aceptar el hecho que son almas gemelas ¿qué alma gemela violaba a la suya? Y francamente agradecía a la fuerza que lo arrastró fuera de esa habitación. Un omega en calentura no estaba al cien por ciento consciente y tener relaciones con uno era un delito, una violación con un cargo de quince años en la cárcel. Cualquier acto que se realizara en el ciclo debía ser consensuado y tener el visto bueno del omega, y si de algo estaba seguro es que no se hubiese liberado de aquello y por mucho que le dolía admitirlo se había aprovechado hasta cierto punto del estado de Tooru.

Había sido dominado por sus malditos instintos primitivos como la maldita bestia que era.

Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por Tooru en el interior de la habitación y gruñó porque por mucho que había recuperado el control no podía mantenerse ahí porque claramente el aroma se estaba escapando por los huecos de la puerta y pronto lo inundarían.

Suponiendo que la calentura de Tooru duraba lo normal, tendría que desalojar el apartamento durante cinco días y cancelar la salida con sus padres. No quería ni por un segundo arriesgar las pocas probabilidades de que el omega escuchara sus disculpas y en este punto le importaba mas quedar bien con Tooru que con sus padres y si todo esto iba bien, no tendría que preocuparse con sus padres.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar solo a Tooru. No podía llamar a Tetsuroo porque él también era un alfa con menos control que él y en el interior no quería que su alma gemela se acercara a otro alfa. Su madre estaba fuera de la lista porque lo primero que le diría es que se ocupara de él, como toda pareja de verdad haría, Akaashi estaba de vacaciones y seguro estaba ya impregnado con el bebé de Bokuto porque este año asi lo habían planificado y no supo porque era importante recordar eso pero bueno. La opción que le quedaba era Koushi y no quería tenerla a la mano porque aun se acordaba de la advertencia que le dio sobre el consentimiento.

Si lo separaban abruptamente de su lado no lo podría soportar, no con el conocimiento que efectivamente estaban destinados. 

Tragó fuerte mientras se ponía un atuendo casual. Ese no era el momento para ser egoísta, el omega lo ayudó cuando estuvo en su rut* pero, él no podría hacerlo solo porque lamentablemente sus instintos primitivos eran mas fuerte que su control y si quería tener la mínima oportunidad con él debía marcar el número lo mas pronto posible. Alargarlo sería un error y mas cuando podía oler la desesperación y el dolor en que se encontraba Tooru.

—Buenas tardes—la voz al otro lado de la línea era suave pero segura haciendo que se acelerara su pulso. No quería arriesgarlo pero no tenía de otra.

—Koushi—suspiró—habla Hajime. Tengo un problema.

—oh, no había escuchado hablar de ti desde que nos reunimos. ¿Qué tipo de problemas debes tener como para llamarme al número de la oficina?

—Tooru—tragó en seco—está en su ciclo y lo tengo encerrado en la habitación

Hubo un silencio de al menos diez segundos en el que pudo escuchar la fuerte inhalación de parte de su amigo—Hajime ¿lo tocaste?—la pregunta era seria y el tono le decía que lo último que podía hacer era mentir.

—Pude controlarme lo suficiente como para no penetrarlo pero—eso no lo convertía en ningún santo—me aproveche de él y no sé qué hacer. Te llamó porque eres su jefe y necesito irme de aquí porque me estoy asfixiando pero, no quiero dejarlo solo.

—hablaremos luego sobre la situación y los cargos que te corresponden—mierda, no podía siquiera estar en desacuerdo porque se lo merecía—ahorita debemos establecer a Tooru, enviaré a dos de mi personal. 

—los esperaré

—Hajime—escuchó antes de cortar la llamada—gracias por comunicarnos.

La conversación había sido muy superficial y veloz, lo entendía por la seguridad de Tooru. Su amigo hizo lo correcto al no darle vueltas al asunto en ese momento pues, tener un alfa al lado de su trabajador era como tener una bomba de tiempo, podía explotar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, lo peor estaba aún por llegar y se resignó a esperar nuevamente la llamada de Koushi.

Tocaron a la puerta de su apartamento y tuvo que darle mérito a la rapidez en que llegaron los dos asistentes de Koushi. A la mujer la había conocido como la recepcionista, quien le brindó nuevamente el nombre olvidado, Shimizu y al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello rubio y anteojos con un maletín a mano, Tsukishima Kei. 

—Espero que no le moleste la irrupción a su morada, Iwaizumi—se disculpó la mujer antes de entrar—no debe preocuparse, ambos somos beta—mencionó y aunque lo último que se preguntaba era sobre el segundo género de los desconocidos no dejó de sentir cierto alivio al escucharlo.

— ¿Cómo se procederá el asunto?—intentó no sonar tan formal pero los nervios hacían cosas raras con sus interacciones—se lo van a llevar o…

—primero lo estabilizaremos con la inyección, Tsukishima se encargará de ello—asintió dejando que el hombre removiera la silla y finalmente abriera la puerta dejando salir la fragancia que tanto anhelaba pero el cuerpo de la mujer se irguió al frente suyo—mientras yo me quedó con usted para detener cualquier posible ataque—se escuchó un portazo.

— ¿y qué haremos mientras tanto?

—bueno, le recomendaría que se alejara por el momento del apartamento. No queremos invadir su privacidad pero, en estos momento movilizar a Oikawa se nos resulta difícil al no saber sobre la presencia de alfas alrededor y tenerlo a usted cerca, en el mejor de los casos, sería sedarlo—sonrió en lo último—no creo que ambas escenas sean las necesarias si se retira y espera nuestra notificación

— ¿se mejorará?

—Esperamos que así sea—asintió para recoger las llaves del apartamento y colocar el pote de helado que había sido abandonado hace una hora en la refrigeradora—haremos todo para que pase fuera de su apartamento el menor tiempo posible.

—tómense su tiempo—solo no lo alejen de mi lado, quiso decir pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta y decidió ir donde Tetsuro.

Necesitaba que su amigo le diera una paliza por andar de abusador y lujurioso. Pero sobre todo necesitaba escuchar mentiras blancas sobre su futuro con el omega.

 

 

Sin embargo, se había olvidado completamente que su amigo estaba en horario de trabajo por lo que no dudó en utilizar la copia de llave que le había regalado Tetsuro por cualquier problema que surgiera, como en el que se encontraba.

Tenía planeado dormir y poder olvidar por un momento el momento de placer que jamás debió haber pasado pero, antes que pudiera imaginar su cabeza en la almohada se encontró ante la presencia de un muchacho en el comedor con el ceño fruncido y un pedazo de pastel a medio camino de su boca. Su cabello largo era rubio y el pensamiento de lo sedoso que se miraba recorrió por su cabeza pero, la cara de confusión que le daba el joven fue suficiente como para cerrar la puerta y este levantó su cuchillo de plástico en modo de defensa.

—Busco a Tetsuroo, soy su amigo— subió sus brazos en son de paz. El muchacho no dejaba de observarlo con intriga—Hajime, si quieres lo llamó pero no sé muy bien cuál es tu relación con él.

—Kenma—pronunció y en ese instante reconoció el nombre que había sido repetido por su amigo como lora—soy su pareja—mencionó para luego llevar a su boca el pedazo de pastel

Quiso decirle que no era necesario el teatro con él pero, supuso que se debía mantener profesional en todo momento aun cuando existiera la posibilidad que ambos supieran sus posiciones. Al menos en eso había quedado con Tooru. 

No importase cuanta información compartieran ambos omegas o alfas eso no significaba que Tetsuro supiera sobre la falsa relación con el omega o que el supiera sobre su falsa relación con Kenma y eso era por precaución.

—pareja… ¿así tipo novio, no?

—Hemos hecho cosas de pareja pero, no hemos formalizado la relación—encogió sus hombros—no es como si sus padres tienen poder sobre nosotros pero, también lo miran correcto por el hecho que nos conocimos hace menos de un mes.

Hajime no podía creer la neutralidad en que el omega decía aquello. No se escuchaba fingido solo neutro y eso le llamó la atención porque definitivamente no era el tipo de Tetsuroo—me habló de ti y se suponía que nos íbamos a ver en la reunión que tuve hace dos semanas en mi casa pero no tuvimos la oportunidad.

—si, a Kuro le gusta distraerse cuando la atención no está en él—sonrió como recordaNdo algo—en fin, vendrá dentro de media hora porque fue a comprar un vino para la cena.

—No sabía que era romántico—se rio, quería checar las aguas con Kenma y ver qué tan lejos habían planeado el acto y agradeció aquello porque en ese momento no quería pensar en el omega en su casa.

—Iremos a cenar con sus padres—eso explicaba la vestimenta del muchacho quien tenía una camisa azul marina de manga tres cuartos y un pantalón kaki con corte no tan recto y su cabello estaba amarrado en una media cola—no sé si te había avisado eso Kuro.

—Vine sin invitación—suspiró, Kenma lo miro esperando que siguiera pero no quería hablar de eso— ¿y donde se conocieron?—se sentó en el comedor una vez tenía un vaso lleno de jugo de melón.

—un bar—acomodó su mano en el temporal para sostener su cabeza, haciendo caer su cabello. Hajime no pudo negar que se miraba adorable pero, con esos ojos grandes pendientes de él pudo sentir aquello que hace que una persona sea seductora—creo que concordamos que la química sexual era desbordante entre nosotros.

— ¿perdón?

—ya sabes—le dedicó una sonrisa que juró haber visto también en su amigo antes de tener en sus sábanas a un omega—primero tuvimos sexo y como nos gustó seguimos en ello—definitivamente era el tipo de Tetsuroo—nos llevamos bien sí. Por eso creo que estaremos un buen rato juntos—eso de planear una historia decente no era la naturaleza de su amigo

—Bueno, con tal que se quieran la manera en que se conocieron es lo de menos—dijo luego de buscar la forma en que no se notara su incomodad ante lo escuchado anteriormente

—supongo, no es como si nos casaremos mañana. Solo estamos saliendo.

— ¿no se supone que deberías anhelar por un futuro juntos?

—tengo veintiuno ¿por qué debería buscar al amor de mi vida en este momento?

—espera ¿qué? ¿Veintiún años?—Dios, Tetsuro estuvo a unos pasos de ser llevado a la cárcel pero, le daba el crédito al hacer que su historia no fuera tan seria como la suya con lo del compromiso, su jugada fue la de una relación casual y si se hubiese dado cuenta de esto desde el principio lo hubiera envidiado pero, ahorita lo único que quería era formalizar verdaderamente su relación con Tooru. 

Su amigo quería sexo, él quería amor.

Antes que Kenma pudiese responder o mas que todo abrir una discusión sobre la irrelevancia de su edad, la puerta del apartamento se abrió para que entrara Tetsuro con una bolsa donde se podía observar claramente el vino y dos cajas de condones. Promiscuo, pensó Hajime soltando una risa.

—oh, Hajime. No esperaba tu agradable visita—colocó la bolsa en la mesa—ya conociste a mi lindo y precioso gatito—aquel comentario hizo que Kenma sonriera y se dejara llevar por las caricias a su cabello que realizó su amigo. Dios, estos dos estaban metidos en un roleplay violento.

—sí, no sabía que te gustaban los menores.

—Oye, solo son cinco años de diferencia y créeme que nos supera a ambos en madurez y en experiencia—su mano fue a dirigirse a sobar la mejilla de su pareja—y eso no te incumbe lo que nos incumbe a ambos es que haces aquí y no en el apartamento con tu novio.

Suspiró antes de hablar pues tenía a los dos personajes mirándolo con intriga, obviamente Kenma estaría preocupado por su amigo—metí la pata en grande, Tetsu

—diablos, debe ser para que me llames asi—le dio un beso en la frente a Kenma. Si, debía de cuestionar a su amigo sobre aquello de ser solamente escolta y cliente porque esas muestras de cariño eran muy inusuales en él, a no ser que se había metido mucho en el personaje porque si era asi debía de comenzar a realizar castings en Hollywood.

Antes de comenzar a soltar la sopa con el alfa, recibió la llamada que tanto había estado esperando pero a la vez un miedo inmenso lo apoderó. Tragó en seco, disculpándose con la pareja para dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes, en el baño se iba a escuchar el eco.

—Koushi—alargó cada una de las vocales por los nervios— ¿todo bien?

—Shimizu y Tsukishima se encargaron de ello—silencio—tuvimos que utilizar una supresor inyectable para estabilizarlo. No es algo que se utiliza comúnmente y mas cuando el efecto que ejerce es como para noquear a un gorila

—lo siento, no sé cómo pasó eso…

—obvio que no lo sabes, Hajime. No eres un omega—lo interrumpió—Tooru comenzó con los supresores hoy y al parecer tu presencia provocó un adelanto en su ciclo—suspiró antes de hablar—no sé cómo eso siquiera es posible porque se supone que tienen efecto desde la primera pastilla pero, no me corresponde a mi discutir sobre las complicaciones del medicamento.

—Entiendo—dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama—con respecto a lo que pasó entre nosotros…

—bueno, entiendo los instintos que tenemos como segundo género tanto alfas como omega sin embargo, eso no te libera de alguna que otra sanción aunque, Tooru nos dijo que no arremetiéramos contra vos como lo haríamos con un violador y que el contrato siguiera vigente.

—Mi conducta no tiene perdón—respondió con arrepentimiento—Koushi, en serio no sé qué ocurrió. Tengo autocontrol, tu mejor que nadie los sabes—y era cierto. En su juventud sufría de ciclos irregulares y cuando pasaba el único en quien podía confiar era en Hajime porque sabía controlarse, por lo menos lo necesario para conseguir sus supresores aun con el ambiente pesado de feromonas—pero eso no hace que esto automáticamente se olvide o se perdone con facilidad.

—Mira, Hajime—su tono era serio pero amigable—te conozco al igual que mi personal y ninguno de los dos se descontroló porque haya querido pero no puedo justificar tus actos, no está en mi derecho. Tooru lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormido fue que no tomáramos cargos contra ti, espero que esto no se vuelva costumbre para ti.

—no lo hará, Koushi

—te agradezco que nos hayas avisado. No cualquier alfa descontrolado lo hace y mucho menos se detiene en plena acto. Algunos pueden tener el control del mundo pero aprovecharse ante la calentura y gracias al cielo no lo hiciste—sonrió amargamente—lo mas importante para mí como el jefe de esta compañía es que respetes y te disculpes con mi personal, asi quedaras bien conmigo.

—Koushi

—puedes volver a tu apartamento, ahí hablarás de lo que sea que tengas que hablar con Tooru.

—gracias por ayudar a Tooru—se despidió del omega y respiró un poco mas tranquilo. No podía cantar victoria porque siempre recordaría este descontrol. Necesitaba saber porque había actuado como un cavernícola.

Tooru se había convertido en un santo por no tener el resentimiento que se merecía sin embargo, quejarse de ello solo haría que se odiara mas de lo que hacía en ese momento y lo que necesitaba era regresar a su apartamento y llenar de disculpas los oídos de Tooru.

Salió de la habitación para recibir la imagen de Kenma encima de Tetsuro besándolo hasta el alma. No quiso interrumpir pero el omega culminó el beso una vez captó su presencia pero, no se bajó del cuerpo de su amigo y su amigo tampoco quitó sus manos de las caderas del omega.

—fue un gusto hablar un rato contigo, Kenma—el nombrado asintió—nos vemos el sábado—no quiso decir que esos planes podrían ser cancelados dependiendo de las ganas de Tooru.

—espero se haya solucionado cualquier problema que tenías—contestó Tetsuro haciendo círculos con su pulgares sobre la piel descubierta de Kenma.

Salió del lugar disparado, entre mas tiempo pasaba alejado de Tooru mas pensaba que sería difícil conseguir su perdón y que su relación al fin escalara un eslabón. No quería perderlo y mucho menos ralentizar el proceso pero, vaya que ese abuso no podría dejarlo atrás.

 

Se preguntó si ese descontrol tenía que ver con el tema de almas gemelas pero, no podía simplemente decirlo sin estar seguro que aquello había sido sentido por el omega. Ese magnetismo en cuanto las feromonas invadieron sus sentidos y sus miradas se atravesaron como si recordaron lo que sus cuerpos habían olvidado pero sus almas no. Esa necesidad de estar juntos, ese deseo de ser completamente uno mientras las memorias de una vida pasada resurgían.

No era romantizar un abuso, no quería pensar en siquiera ver eso como el camino correcto para saber que eran almas gemelas porque ya lo sabía, aquello lo confirmó de una manera animal y se avergonzaba de sí mismo pero, había pasado y debía aceptar las consecuencias.

Llegó a su apartamento para encontrarse con los dos betas sentados en el comedor con vasos de agua en sus manos.

—Iwaizumi—se levantó la mujer—no queremos alargar mas nuestra estadía por lo que le daremos las indicaciones que debe seguir en las siguientes doce horas—asintió sin nada mas que agregar.

—tiene que volver a ponerle está inyección dentro de ocho horas para suprimir completamente este ciclo—dijo el muchacho ofreciéndole una ampolla—es intramuscular asi que no habrá problema. Como estará consciente y no habrá ningún tipo de forcejeo, recuerde aspirar antes de introducir el medicamento por cualquier vaso sanguíneo y eso.

—aspirar, seguro

—Y una vez culminado las doce horas se tiene que beber las pastillas que le corresponden durante su ciclo—frunció el ceño y Shimizu tuvo que hablar.

—las inyecciones son un método con eficacia instantánea pero no son sustitutos de las pastillas por lo que se debe continuar con el tratamiento normal—sonrió—espero entienda esto.

—sí, lo entiendo. Muchas gracias por su disposición

—Le agradecemos que nos haya informado inmediatamente el caso—dijo el muchacho—créame que ha habido casos donde el cliente se escapa una vez abusó o violó de nuestro personal y las investigaciones para encontrarlo, mas el papeleo para que realmente se haga justicia sin perjudicar a la compañía y la integridad de nuestro personal se vuelven mas tardadas y cansadas.

—No son muchos casos pero los pocos que hay no dejan de ser traumáticos—mencionó Shimizu brindando una mirada de tristeza mientras Tsukishima formó un puño con su mano. Historias de las que nunca sabrá.

—Cualquier cosa me comunicaré con su jefe—los betas sonrieron y se despidieron haciendo que el ambiente se tronará un poco tenso para Hajime. 

Detrás de esa puerta se encontraba el quien conoce como el amor de su vida, de quien abuso…vaya que nunca olvidaría eso y aún así, inhaló antes de abrir la puerta pero un cuerpo lo atacó haciendo que cayera de espalda en el piso, intentando a duras penas respirar con el cuerpo encima suyo.

—Tooru—dijo en voz baja esperando lo peor pero la manera en que los brazos lo rodearon lo confundió

 

—Eres tú.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diooos, yo sé. Soy un asco para el smut, creo que es lo peor que he intentado escribir y créanme que he escrito cosas horribles, jaja pero ya que. Ni siquiera sé si podría considerarse smut porque fue tan raro y he leído smuts maravillosos pero no soy buena para ello.   
> Espero les haya sido de su agrado y si tienen algunos tips para escribir smut me dicen para asi mejorarlo porque planeó que haya otro pronto. (Salió largo el cap y conseguir sinónimos para no repetir palabras y volverlo a leer para minimizar los errores ortográficos es un infierno)  
> Besos y abrazos ;)


	8. Cartas sobre la mesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien está interesado en escuchar las canciones que me inspiran :)  
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hr3m2al2y7vsrvrtwbz7kbo8p/playlist/6xDQq18NJiZJ9rzIDBw0u8?si=OO1xjftoSaOquktN8dIipw)

 

 

No sabía cómo sentirse.

Había habido tantas señales y mejores momentos para darse cuenta de lo inevitable.

Para dejar a un lado lo inevitable.

Pero, no.

Cualquier dios que los estaba viendo decidió exponerlo de la manera mas primitiva posible, con el pensamiento casi nublado.

Aun así, Tooru pensaba que había resultado bien o hubiera sido asi de no ser porque Hajime se esfumara antes de que lo embistiera como había estado deseando días atrás. No hubiera sido romántico, eso lo sabía a la perfección.

Pero, no se hubiera quejado.

Su cerebro hizo la sinapsis necesaria para realizar una decisión con el poco juicio que le quedaba  por eso, al levantar la mano y ser recibido por los labios de Hajime no pudo evitar sentirse aceptado. Hubiera sido penoso que Hajime no hubiera sentido lo mismo que él.

Como si hubieran encontrado algo que no sabían que buscaban.

Como si algo finalmente se conectaba y decidió hacer un nudo para no volverse a soltar.

Y entendía porque Hajime pensó que se estaba aprovechando de su situación pero, era diferente.

No sabía como explicarlo pero, era diferente, la manera en que Hajime lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, rozó sus labios por cada centímetro de su piel y llegó a tocar su alma le decían que todo era diferente.

Que no era lo mismo a las veces que Kenma decidía ayudarlo en su calentura o la vez en que en que vomitó sobre un alfa que se estaba aprovechando  de la situación (recibiendo de pasó un golpe en la entrepierna) porque, si de algo podía estar claro es que unos segundos antes que es afectado por la lujuria, Tooru se aseguraba con quien estaba y su cuerpo rechazaba inconscientemente a todo aquello que no quería.

No significaba que eso detenía a algunos animales en seguir penetrando a las personas, en violarlos.

Y vaya que no siempre se tenía una reacción al momento de una violación y por eso, entendía que Hajime tuviera miedo que  asi fuera.

Pero, no fue asi.

Tooru lo sabía mejor que nadie, conocía su cuerpo mejor que nadie y dios, los poco minutos de placer que recibió solo hicieron que deseara mas.

Ni siquiera mostró vergüenza cuando entró Tsukishima y lo recibió masturbándose, con casi tres dedos dentro. No era la primera vez que el pobre beta miraba eso, estaba acostumbrado por la línea de trabajo en que se encontraba.

Estaba pensando claro.

Cuando se levantó, lo primero que vino a su mente fue que por fin confirmó que efectivamente compartiría su alma con él, sabía que  todo estaba bien. Que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

Recordó por breves segundos la mirada con mil preguntas en Tsukishima cuando dijo que no pondría ninguna demanda, que no había ni una razón por la que hacerlo.

Recordó como intentó explicar que no había sido manipulado, que no estaba siendo amenazado o teniendo un raro síndrome del Estocolmo. Que supo lo que hacía y que ambos lo querían, que en ningún momento sintió repulsión y no tenía miedo. Quiso explicarle porque no quería que Tsukishima recordara los eventos desafortunados con su omega pero, no hubo momento porque el beta asintió luego de confirmar por tercera vez que todo estaba bien.

Antes de marcharse Tsukishima le dijo que aún tenía tiempo si quería denunciar, si con el tiempo se daba cuenta que algo estuvo mal.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar esas palabras. Era lo que se les decía  a cada una de las víctimas, a todas. O al menos eso hizo con una beta hace cinco meses atrás. Donde trabaja tenían una gran organización con respecto a los clientes.

Rara vez se les pasaba de las manos un loco que no entendió las reglas del juego ni donde estaban los límites con los escoltas.

Se acomodó en la cama sin ponerse encimas las sábanas que estaban sucias pues, el calor aún no había desaparecido por completo de su sistema.

La habitación ya no tenía el ligero aroma de Hajime, ni siquiera lo olió cuando se Tsukishima se retiró de la habitación y supuso que había sido trabajo de Shimizu.

Desinfectar el lugar mientras trabaja en clamar su calentura. Algo por precaución, no querían tener a un omega llorando por algo que no tenía entre sus brazos, delirando por un simple aroma, gritando a todo pulmón cuanto necesitaba un _knot_ y eso hacía mas difícil el pinchazo.

Por otro lado, había rumores que algunos omegas aún con calmantes podían caer en calentura si se encontraban con la persona indicada, si se exponían a las feromonas destinadas a completar su alma.

Escuchó murmullos antes de cerrar los ojos por segunda vez, reconociendo la voz de Shimizu y el dolor del pinchazo en su muslo izquierdo de hace unas horas atrás.

Cuando se despertó por última vez, lo primero que captaron sus sentidos fue el olor de Hajime y segundos mas tarde su voz.

No pudo evitar sonreír internamente porque lo que mas quería era esta junto a él. Lo mas pronto posible. No por la necesidad de tener sexo y satisfacer sus necesidades como omega, ya se había controlado su calentura y lo único que sentía era incomodidad por el sudor que se había secado hace rato mientras dormía.

Escuchó nuevamente murmullos y por la manera en que iban alejándose supuso que los betas se estaban marchando del lugar, lo que hizo que se levantara por completo e intentara arreglar un poco su ropa, que con ayuda de Tsukishima era mas holgada y cómoda.

Se observó en el espejo y decidió que su cabello no estaba tan horrible como esperaba, sus labios estaban un poco resecos aún asi, optó por no ponerse un _chapstick._

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que pensó iba a desmayarse en el momento en que se dirigió hacia la puerta.

No sabía que iba a decir. No sabía si Hajime y él estarían en la misma sintonía pero, no perdería tiempo pensando.

Antes que pudiera poner su mano en la cerradura, el alfa ya estaba empujándola haciendo que penetrara en su bulbo olfatoria las feromonas suaves que desprendía, quizás, para calmarlo un poco pero, ni siquiera la anestesia mas potente del mundo podría hacer que su corazón se saliera de su corazón al verlo frente suyo.

La carga de adrenalina era potente, como si se estuviera preparando para un maratón.

—Eres tú—pronunció mas alto de lo normal, como si quisiera que todas las personas del edifico lo escuchara.  Hajime no pudo observar la sonrisa radiante que portaba porque el omega ya lo tenía envuelto en sus brazos—Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú.

Aquello lo repitió como plegaria. Como si no decirlo haría que perdiera su significado, su magia.

Hajime intentó mejorar un poco el agarre porque esos cinco centímetros hacían la diferencia en esos momentos, con su columna un poco arqueada para soportar mejor el peso de Tooru, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en soltarlo. Mas bien, se aferraba cada segundo mas.

Sin dejar de repetir sus palabras, se alejó solo para iniciar una camino de besos en toda la cara de Hajime.

Hubiera tenido pena. En otra ocasión Tooru se hubiera puesto rojo como un tomate el siquiera pensar en mostrar su lado mas romántico vulnerable. Sin embargo, lo único que podía relucir era su omega interno quien se encontraba deseoso de acurrucarse con su alfa.

Hajime, su alfa.

—Tooru—dijo en bajo con una sonrisa pero, no se detuvo, seguía besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, como si esta sería la última oportunidad en que podía tenerlos entre sus brazos sin pensar en nada mas que sus destinos entrelazados.

Hajime, su destino.

—No sabes por cuánto tiempo estuve esperando estao—se detuvo para mirar sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes  estaban con sus pupilas dilatadas y por un momento pensó que quizás ese efecto era provocado por él.

Cerró sus párpados para saborear este momento antes de volverlos a abrir y observar que la mirada de Hajime aún seguía sobre la de él y sin pensarlo dos veces presionó su frente contra la del alfa quien inhaló, como si su vida dependiera de ello, su aroma.

—Tooru—su pulgar acarició con delicadeza su mejilla derecha—perdóname, no pude controlarme

—Hajime—lo interrumpió en voz baja—no te preocupes. No me hiciste daño—no era lo que quería hablar pero, se sentía bien al saber que Hajime no quería verse como un patán, aun cuando Tooru sabía que no—gracias, sí.

—Dios, debes pensar que me aproveché

—Hajime—repitió ahora mas alto, abriendo sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño—detente—miró al alfa suspirar antes de abrir los suyos y sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla sonrió con timidez.

—no puedo creer que en serio seamos almas gemelas—murmuró—esto es tan poco probable como-

—La lluvia en el desierto—continuó para luego sonreír—si, lo es.

Ninguno de los de los se movió de su posición. Como si algo los mantenía juntos pero, un movimiento en falso y volverían a separarse.

Y ambos, sabían en su interior, cuál era.

Con el movimiento mas lento y cuidadoso posible, Tooru lamió sus labios logrando captar la atención de Hajime, quien sonrió y paró de hacer círculos con su pulgar. La distancia entre sus labios terminó por desaparecer en un contacto tan delicado como el que se le da a un pétalo de rosa.

No era su primer beso, habían tenido unos mas candentes y pasionales en momentos pasados, Dios. Hace unas horas atrás había tenido los labios de Hajime en su intimidad y aunque aquello no era nuevo para él, este beso si lo fue.

No era con la misma lujuria ni tampoco con la pequeña dominancia que a veces les gustaba reclamar.

Aquello fue sagrado.

Algo que jamás volverán encontrar en otras personas, algo que solo podrían conseguir, tocar y disfrutar entre ellos dos.

No habrá comparación y tampoco querían hacerlo.

Estaban seguros el uno con el otro.

Tooru se sentía completo en los brazos de Hajime y lo impresionante es que solo había sido un roce delicado de sus labios pero, el momento en que Hajime tomó ambas de sus mejillas y profundizó el beso el omega supo que no se cansaría de volver a esos brazos.

A esos brazos que se sentían como casa.

Una casa aún en construcción.

Porque eso era lo que mas temía y quería disfrutar el beso.

Realmente quiso hacerlo. Mas cuando Hajime enredó sus dedos sobre su cabello, logrando que soltara un pequeño gemido por el pequeño dolor placentero. Terminaron por caer de rodillas sin separarse.

Las feromonas estaban volviendo a surgir como nunca antes. No estaban llenas de posesión ni reclamo sino de un aura mas reconfortante. Un ambiente lleno de cariño y cuidado, Hajime le estaba diciendo que no había ningún problema, que ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

Y por eso, quiso disfrutar el beso. Quiso responderle de la misma manera con sus feromonas, aceptar esa seguridad pero, no pudo.

No pudo dejar de pensar en el después y posiblemente haya sido presentado en su aroma porque inmediatamente Hajime los separó, buscando preocupación la mirada de Tooru, quien intentaba mirar a cualquier parte menos al alfa.

Si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar.

Por qué no todo era tan fácil cómo lo pintaban en las leyendas urbanas, Tooru siempre lo había sabido y por mucho que se encuentre en completa armonía entre los brazos de Hajime, había algo que ninguno podía obviar.

 Que Tooru no quería obviar.

 

—Tooru—dijo Hajime intentando sostener sus mejillas para que se enfocara en él pero, no podía. No quería—Hey, Tooru.

Intentó por segunda vez pero, el omega comenzó a negar con su cabeza y las feromonas llenas de confusión y casi oliendo a leche cortada invadieron el lugar, haciendo que Hajime frunciera el ceño.

Lo sacudió por los hombros con mas insistencia, repitiendo su nombre mas alto.

—Tooru, por favor. Contéstame, no quiero que te desmayes—le advirtió, porque ya le había pasado, cuando se enojaba y se guardaba todo para si terminaba con una migraña infernal, le había confesado una noche y esto podía llevar a lo mismo.

Comenzó a sentir lágrimas que eran  removidas por los pulgares de Hajime, quien no podía hacer nada mas que repetir su nombre y finalmente una mayor sacudida hizo que saliera de su trance.

—Tooru, háblame—rogó, haciendo que tragara en fuerte y cerrara los párpados bruscamente para luego abrirlos intentando enfocarse en la cara frente suyo—¿qué pasó? Todo iba bien ¿no quieres-

—Hajime, ambos sabemos que es lo que pasó—murmuró intentando buscar la comprensión en la cara del alfa pero, nada.

Como si era el único que estaba pensando lo que significaba realmente ser almas gemelas.

—no entiendo—dejo de presioanr fuerte los hombros del omega, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo—Estábamos bien, somos almas gemelas. Lo confirmamos con-

—que lo hayamos confirmado, no significa nada Hajime—lo interrumpió en un hilo de voz—ser almas gemelas no significa que estaremos juntos

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—se laejó por completo con una mirada de total confusión y un poco de dolor—¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? Tú me quieres yo te quiero, ambos queremos esto—intentó tomar las manos de Tooru—Puede funcionar…quizás no nos conocemos todavía demasiado pero, podemos trabajarlo

—Dios, te estás escuchando Hajime—sacudió sus manos y miro el sufrimeinto en los ojos de Hajime. Le dolía tener que interrumpir su pequeña burbuja de felicidad pero, si no lo hacía él, lo haría la sociedad—no podemos echar a la borda lo que ambos tenemos por estas pavadas. No es algo fácil. Lo sabes.

—Explícate mejor porque no entiendo tu punto

—Hajime, ambos tenemos vidas aparte de esto. Tú heredaras una compañía y yo soy un escolta. Prácticamente vendo mi cuerpo por dinero

—claro que no, tienes otro trabajo en la biblioteca

—en el cual no ganó demasiado—recalcó—no quiero renunciar a ser escolta, al menos no ahorita—miró como Hajime abría la boca para decir algo pero, no lo dejó interrumpir—y mucho menos quiero estar encerrado en cuatro paredes esperando por mi alfa que me mantiene y tampoco quiere deberte un trabajo.

—Por qué lo haces ver todo difícil—preguntó Hajime exaltado—esto se puede resolver fácil Tooru, no es tan difícil.

—si loe s, Hajime. No tenemos trece. Esto no es un cuento de hadas, ser almas gemelas no resolverá nuestra vida y mucho menos hará que estemos juntos mas fácil.

—pero, ya estamos juntos, Tooru.

— ¿estás seguro? La última vez que miré, éramos escolta y cliente—alzó la voz—Hasta donde sé, tus padres creen que nos conocimos en una carretera y tus hermanos piensan que sé cada uno de tus recuerdos de infancia—exhaló, sacando un gruñido de paso—tú tienes una vida y yo tengo otra, debemos conocernos mejor, debemos estar seguro que realmente queremos esto. Que queremos estar juntos no porque somos almas gemelas sino, porque nos amamos. Y nada de eso se lograra si dejamos a un lado esta realidad.

— ¿Cuál?—el tono era de frustración y Tooru quería entenderlo pero, alguien debía confirmar que esto era lo que realmente querpian y no  por el calor del momento

—Que has vivido toda tu vida en bandeja de plata y yo, he tocado fondo mas de dos veces en la vida

—si es por el dinero

—No es eso, Hajime—lo interrumpió antes que tocara ese punto el cual estaba demás— Es todo. No conoces a mi familia y sé que puedes llegar a hacerlo, esto sería como conocernos de verdad. Pero—cortó sus palabras para cruzar su mirada con la de Hajime, para que viera lo importante que era esta discusión—debemos estar conscientes que por mucho que nuestro destinos estén entrelazados no significa que debamos estar juntos. Que lo que yo puedo ofrecerte sea distinto a lo que tú quieras—respiro profundo para calmarse, para ordenar sus ideas y Hajime lo dejó

—Somos adultos. Ambos sabemos lo queremos y puede ser que esto hubiera sido distinto si nos hubiéramos conocidos hace años, cuando eso de las almas gemelas era fácilmente cegado por lo romántico pero, hay otros aspectos que se debe tomar en cuenta. Mi trabajo, por ejemplo. ¿Es algo que puedas aceptar?

—no creo tener problema—intentó continuar pero Tooru arqueó su ceja haciendo que se detuviera

—Hajime, sabes muy bien que el sexo no estaría limitado solo a ti, tu naturaleza…nuestra naturaleza es ser posesivos ¿podrías estar bien con oler diferentes feromonas en mí? ¿Realmente no tendrías problema con ello?

Hajime no contestó y Tooru intentó volver a insistir con la pregunta porque si realmente querían poner todos los platos sobre la mesa debían comunicarse. Esto no podía quedar en suposiciones que nadie dijo en voz alta.

—no, no podría.

—Exacto. Por mucho que seamos almas gemelas, por mucho que nos busquemos en un mar de gente para sentirnos en casa y seguros, no siempre es lo correcto. No siempre resultara en una alegría plena porque, no pienso renunciar este trabajo por ti. Si lo pienso hacer es por mi. Porque ya no lo necesito para sobrevivir,  porque encontré algo mejor por miss propios méritos—se rio antes de continuar—y sé que podrías ofrecerme un trabajo y si no tuviera un orgullo tan grande loa aceptaría pero, quiero hacer todo por mi. La vida me ha enseñado de una mala manera que nada es regalado y por mucho que me llegues a amar, porque sabemos que esto— señaló el espacio entre los dos—no significa que nos amemos, solo lo hace mas fácil. Por eso, aunque llegué a saber que me amas con la fuerza de los siete mares, no podré evitar pensar que te deberé algo y eso es algo que debes saber de mi.

—Conocernos mejor—susurró Hajime—podemos intentarlo—sintió un peso quitarse de encima y pudo notar que el ambiente ya no estaba tenso.

—podemos Hajime pero, antes de eso está lo de tus padres y la compañía.

—Al diablo con eso—dijo Hajime

—No—lo interrumpió con seriedad, reposando su mano en su hombro—no podemos evadir nuestras responsabilidades como adultos, como profesionales porque queremos que esta relación funcione. No quiero que hagamos asi las cosas—arrugó su nariz en manera de queja— Y no podemos simplemente decirles a tus padres que mentimos todo este tiempo para uqe heredaras la compañía, haremos algo para que eso quedé claro

—no es como si hubiera habido diferencia antes.

—Sí—estaba de acuerdo en eso—Pero, antes no me importaba mucho lo que pasaría una vez se anulara el contrato—ahora si, porque hay sentimientos de por medio y si comenzamos una relación no quiero ser conocido como la versión barata de _mujer bonita._

—Entonces ¿qué sugieres?—preguntó Hajime, rascándose la nuca y Tooru se separó, guardando la suficiente distancia para demostrar que no lo estaba rechazando pero tampoco aceptando.

Tooru sabía que la estaba pensando demasiado pero, no podía evitarlo. Eran muchas cosas que tenía que valorar en esta relación. No quería pasar por lo de su hermana, aun cuando tuvieran confirmado lo de las almas, eso no significaba nada. Era fácil amarse pero, no significaba que podían poner a un lado sus circunstancias, la manera en que se conocieron.

¿Qué dirían los padres de Hajime si se enteraran que su posible pareja era un escolta?

¿Qué diría su tía y su hermana sobre esto?

Suspiró, obviamente no podía ser tan fácil. Jamás lo sería, aun cuando días atrás estaba saltando de la alegría por la probabilidad que Hajime fuera su alma gemela, la realidad tenía que venir una vez mas a nublar por completa su organismo.

Observó al alfa que estaba en pensamiento profundo o al menos eso le delataba su ceño fruncido.

Quería que todo fuera tan fácil como se lo pintaba Hajime pero, si no lo pensaban realmente con la cabeza fría podrían terminar odiándose. Sobre todo Hajime, quien tenía mucho mas que perder en esta relación.

No era que Tooru no se considerara pero, al final su trabajo no era algo que le permitía tener una relación exclusiva y su orgullo no lo dejaba ver para otro lado.

Aun asi, entendía que para llegar a algo, cosa que Tooru quería tanto como Hajime, ambos debían ceder.

Pero, antes de poder comenzar a hablar de una relación tenían que arreglar las cosas con los padres de Hajime y eso no podía resolverse con confesarles la naturaleza de su relación en una salida a la playa, casualmente.

 No.

Eso parecería que se estuvieran burlando, que no los tomaran en serio.

Una jugada inmadura.

Se sentó en pose india e exhaló forzadamente para intentar calmar sus anisas ya que no tenían ningún cigarrillo a mano y Hajime tampoco parecía tenerlo

—Si queremos intentar algo, debemos cancelar el contrato—aclaró luego de minutos en silencio. Hajime levantó su mirado, saliendo de su remolino de pensamientos y asintió—no hay necesidad de seguirlo cuando podremos tenerlos con libertad y sin dinero de por medio

—Tendría que depositarte lo que corresponde a la semana—no dijo que no lo hiciera porque al final prestó sus servicios durante quince días. Nada era gratis en la vida—entre mas rápido se cancele, mas tiempo tendremos para ver la situación con mis padres

No se sentía completamente preparado para esto.

Tooru jamás había tenido una relación…mejor dicho, intentado tener runa relación seria mientras mantenía su trabajo de escolta. No funcionaba para todos y a veces se preguntaba como hacía Yamaguchi para tenerla con el beta sin tener problemas de confianza o malos entendidos, mucho mas con el altercado.

Pero podría tratar.

—no sé—susurró, una vez Hajime llamó a su jefe para una cita y ver lo del contrato—no sé por cuánto tiempo realmente estaremos intentando esto porque sé que somos almas gemelas y sé qué hará fácil enamorarnos pero, mi trabajo—se detuvo para flexionar sus rodillas y ponerlas en contra de su pecho, aferrándose a ellas—no sé por cuanto tiempo puedas soportar la idea de mi trabajo

—Hey, Tooru—se acercó Hajime—lo intentaremos. Tampoco es como si no puedas cambiar de idea en el transcurso—mencionó sonriéndole—no todo debe mantenerse de la misma forma todo el tiempo. No sabes si se presentara un trabajo que llene tus expectativas o si no tendré problema con ello siempre y cuando estés en mis brazos y corazón al finalizar el día—se posicionó en frente suyo para tomarlo de sus mejillas y acariciar con su pulgar su labio inferior—pero, por algo vamos a intentarlo. No perdemos nada intentándolo

—y si—carraspeó— ¿y si nos terminamos odiando? Ha habido casos en donde todo se va al caño y las almas gemelas

—lo sabremos hasta cuando pasé—lo interrumpió—llenar nuestra mente del sin número de posibilidades que puede ocurrir en nuestra relación es desperdiciar tiempo. Es alimentar el miedo y no la curiosidad, algo que necesitamos.

Lamió sus labios y cerró los ojos inhalando lo mas que pudiera. Hajime tenía razón.

No debía tomárselo a l ligera pero tampoco tenía que pensarlo demasiado. Al menos si realmente quería esto, no debía poner demasiados peros.

—Tooru—escuchó el tono serio del alfa y abrió sus párpados en alerta—si no quieres, dimelo para no cancelar nada. No quiero forzarte

—No—lo interrumpió rápidamente haciendo que Hajime se sorprendiera—no—repitió posando sus manos en sus hombros para declarar su posición—no, tienes razón. Esto…no es que tenga problema. Digo, estoy de acuerdo, quiero intentarlo tanto como tú lo haces, créeme—se detuvo para ordenar sus ideas—tengo miedo, es la primera relación seria que tendría donde no hay nada de contrato y me siento un poco abrumado pero, lo quiero y si pasa algo, lo pensaremos cuando suceda

—sin vibras negativas—preguntó Hajime ofreciendo su dedo meñique logrando sacar una sonrisa en el omega

—sin vibras negativas.

—además, tú mismo dijiste que hay otras cosas aparte del trabajo que debemos tener claro—mencionó Hajime—No estamos definidos por nuestra profesión y _status_ social. Hay cosas que quiero mostrarte sobre mi y otras cosas que seguro tienes escondido solo para ti pero, que con gusto quiere conocer.

—Sí, tienes razón—recordó una vez mas que su inseguridad inmediata era el trabajo pero, había otras cosas que podían mantener su relación a flote.

 

Cerraron su acuerdo con un beso que se convirtió en desesperado al cabo de unos segundos sin embargo, por indicaciones no podían llegar a mas para que no hubiera ninguna inducción a la calentura y marcarse prematuramente. Por lo que Tooru terminó utilizando el bíceps de Hajime como almohada mientras inhalaba en sus glándulas del cuello.

—Dios—comenzó a reírse por lo bajo Tooru, haciendo que Hajime se removiera para observarlo—no puedo creer que la primera vez que revelaré una falsa relación sea para establecer una relación verdadera—abrazó mas fuerte al alfa por la cintura—siempre pensé que lo iba a hacer por venganza, para demostrarle a algún grandote que su vida social la tenía en mis manos si me llegará a tratar mal pero, no. Es contigo y capaz terminé teniendo el odio o las críticas de las personas que quiero impresionar frente a mi novio

—No debes impresionar a nadie—respondió Hajime acomodándose de lado para tener frente al rostro de Tooru—la verdad, no me importa mucho si mis padres llegan a odiarme por mentirles

—tal vez a ti pero, yo tengo problemas de rechazo y no quiero ser la persona que fragmenté la relación con tus padres

—no creo que pase—confesó—mis padres han tenido peores sustos y no digo que tu profesión lo sea

—lo es, es escandalosa. No intentes hacerme sentir bien—lo interrumpió

—Déjame hablar—bromeó Hajime, logrando que Tooru se sonrojara y lo escuchara—al final del día somos nosotros quienes escogemos tener esta relación, quienes decidimos amarnos. Ellos no pueden interferir y me aman como para perdonarme una mentira blanca que podrá convertirse en verdad.

 

—confió en ti—contestó Tooru para acurrucarse nuevamente en los brazos de Hajime y recibir un beso en la frente—solo espero no mandar todo a la mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo séeee que me perdí por unos buenos meses y no sé si hay alguien que siga leyendo o siguiendo este fic pero, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tive una crisis existencial y uego vino de nuevo la facultad.  
> Si no es mucho pedir comenten y den kudos, todo comentario es bienvenido siempore en el margen del respeto...jajaja sueno a los profesores  
> Espero no volver a desaparecer nuevamente y si quieren hablar conmigo pueden seguirme en [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gphantomhive13)
> 
> Como siempre, besos y abrazos

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo evitarlo, siento que Kenma y kuroo siempre son buenos personajes secundarios.  
> Espero les guste y le den kudos y/o comenten.  
> Feliz año nuevo


End file.
